The REAL girl that will save them
by angelgirl92
Summary: What if there was a girl before Tohru that almost saved the Sohmas? What if she came back? How will the family take this? Especially Akito, since this girl has a score to settle.
1. Chapter 1

**The REAL girl that will save them**

I am the real author of this story and i'm trying to convince my computer to let me post it, but here is some of it. I don't own Fruits Basket (even though that would be cool) only the characters I create and if you take them I will send my imaginary friends to hunt you down. (And those weird people that get after you if you plagiaries.)

**Chapter 1: Back then**

_Flashback_

**Thoughts **

Other stuff (I'll think of something

_It was a cool spring's day and at the Sohma residence. There were children playing (almost all had odd hair) and a group of three young men and a young women, of about 14 or 15, were watching them. "Analee this was an excellent idea, to bring the children here so they could play without worry. Almost no one comes here," said one the young men. "I know Hatori. Why do you think I came up with it? I am a genius," Analee gloated. "Well you don't have to make the rest of us look bad," said the young man known as Shigure playfully. "Oh, leave her alone Shi-chan," said Ayame. Just then a two of the younger children got in a small fight, rolling around each other, shoving the other. "Kyo, Yuki, how many times have I told you two not to fight with each other. Don't fight someone for a silly reason. Now tell me what's yours?" Analee demanded. The two 7-year-olds looked at her playfully and said together, "To get you to come here and play with us." With that said they both tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. "I told you it would work, Kyo," said one of the two 7-year-olds. "Ok you win Yuki, you can have my lemon drop," said the other. Analee was finally able to drag the two off her a few minutes later and looked at the group of boys who were laughing their heads off. "Ok, I expected that Aya and Gure wouldn't help me, but nii-san why did you leave me alone to their torture?" Analee said, while trying to keep her smile from showing. "Sorry, Analee, but it was so funny I couldn't help myself," he said while holding up a camera. _

"_What's going on here?!" they heard._

_Analee looked up while hiding as many of the children as she could behind her._

"_Akito," said Shigure fearfully._

"_What is going on here? Are they having FUN, without my permission?!" asked the sour child. _

"_I'm sorry Akito; I just thought that the kids could have a little fun. They are just so nervous about visiting you for the first time in a long time since you got sick. I wanted them to relax a little. It was my idea," stated Analee scared but boldly at the end. _

_The young boy looked at her and said, "I've had enough with you Analee. I don't care what anyone else thinks you will be punished severely and then banished from here until I see fit."_

"_You can't do that to Analee!" stated Yuki._

"_Yeah, we all like her she's fun." Kyo said, backing his friend up._

"_Oh yeah? **Hatori **I want you to erase all their memories of Analee. That is after they see what I will do to her."_

Analee awoke with a start. "I can't believe I dreamed that. It was so long ago. 7 years for them." She got out of bed and went to her father.

"Dad, she said, "It's time for me to go back and help the Sohma's and finish what I started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Going Back**

_Don't own Fruits Basket. _

_Flashback_

**Thoughts **

Other stuff (I'll think of something

Analee's father looked at her and said, "If you come back the way you did last time, I'll go and choke the life out of that Akito person." Then he hugged her.

"I really regret making that portal, even more when you came back, after he did what he did to you."

Analee's father was a witch and scientist of a sort. About a year ago he created this portal that allowed someone to go back a certain number of years and live there for a while. Since Rick (Analee's father) had this knowledge he would help people that were different. Analee started helping her father about a year ago. Now she was 15.

"I know dad, but these people they are like a family to me too, and I've left them for 7 years. I have to go back," Analee explained to her father.

"Ok sweetheart, I know you'll go even if I say no," replied Rick regretfully.

**4 hours and a ton of packing later**

Analee was outside of Shigure's house and was trying to think of a way to explain everything. **_What am I going to do? He probably thinks I'm dead not to mention I haven't aged in about 7 years. What to do? What to do?_**

Finally Analee just decided to let things play out the way they would and rung the door bell. A young man with orange hair that looked about her age answered the door.

Analee stared transfixed. **_Was this the little_ _boy that was like a son if not a little brother to her? He had grown into a very handsome and it seemed confident young man. _**

"Kyo? Oh! Silly me you probably don't remember me I'm a friend of Shigure's. This is his house right?" she said while remembering that no one would remember her.

Kyo just looked at her then tackled her yelling, "Analee!" He wouldn't let her go and just sat there hugging her.

"Kyo, I love you too but I need oxygen. Must breathe to survive next few minutes," Analee gasped. Kyo slowly let her go and looked at her right.

"Why haven't you aged Analee? Where have you been? We thought you were dead you know," said the cat so fast.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but I had to go away. I was really hurt," replied Analee sadly. Kyo just looked at her and hugged her again softer this time.

"Please don't leave again, Analee," Kyo pleaded is mother-sister figure.

"Don't worry I'm here to stay. I'm stronger, wiser, and taller," she said playfully. While getting up only to see that Kyo was about and inch taller than her.

"I don't know about taller Analee, you look kinda short to me," said Kyo, while trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"**Kitten,** why don't you just be quiet? If I remember right you used to cry because Haru was taller than you," she stated.

"Let's go say hi to Shigure," said Kyo a little quickly. Analee just laughed then thought of an idea. While Kyo had his back turned she jumped on him and said, "Mush!"

"What do you mean 'Mush' I ain't going no where," Kyo said defiantly.

"Oh yeah well I'm not getting off until you carry me to Shigure."

"….Get off! Come on Analee."

"Nope, Mr. Pussycat, I am not getting off, until I'm in front of Shigure. Now Mush!"

"Whatever"

**After their slow decent to Shigure's office, since Kyo wanted to get back at Analee. **

"Gosh Kyo think you can go any slower? I swear my grandma can walk faster."

"Want to get down and walk?"

"No, that's ok."

Shigure couldn't believe the voice he thought he would never hear again. He looked up and saw Kyo deposit a girl who looked about 15, with brown hair, piercing green eyes, and this smile that made you want her to smile forever.

"Hey Shigure," said Analee

Shigure simply looked at her and said, "Analee? Is that really you?" Then he jumped up and hugged her in a literally breathe taking hug.

"Must breathe, Kyo help me," she gasped out yet again.

"Sorry Analee, I just can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in years. We all wondered what happened to you when you disappeared, those of us that could remember. Which reminds me I need to call Aya and Tori," Shigure said all in one breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Seeing Her Guys**

**Read Now: **In case ya haven't noticed the zodiac can hug Analee because of the blood from her father. More elaboration later on. I do not own Fruits Basket.

**30 Min. later**

Kyo, Analee, and Shigure had been talking when they heard a car screech to a stop.

"Get ready for Aya," warned Shigure with a smile.

Then the door banged open and in came Aya practically flying.

"Where is she? Where is my Ana –Ana?" he yelled.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" screamed Analee laughing, while being embraced (gently) by Aya. Then in came Hatori. Analee just looked at him, while he gazed at her.

"Aren't I gonna get a hug nii-san?" asked Analee, only to be pulled into Hatori who wouldn't let her go and stood there for five minutes holding her.

"It's ok nii-san.** I'm** ok, everything is alright."

"Where were you?" Hatori asked through his tears which made Analee hold him closer. She had never seen him cry, but once and she never wanted to remember because it was the worst thing that happened to her. As things never go the way we want Analee suddenly remember her punishment from Akito.

_7 years ago_

_The entire zodiac was seated in a small room. They all knew this room; it was the room Akito would torture them in. They saw Analee chained to a wall looking at them and smiling as if saying, "I'll be alright, I promise, now stop worrying." But they couldn't, stop worrying that is. They had never seen Akito so angry. _

"_Since all of you disobeyed me, I'm going to make all of you watch as I punish Analee here," said the sickly child while taking out a whip and other torturing devices._

_The children and teens watched horrified as Analee was whipped and tortured, as she screamed, and they couldn't do anything, wouldn't. _

_Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and Ritsu watched and cursed themselves as they couldn't move to do anything. Haru, Rin, Momiji, Yuki, and Kyo watched in horror, not knowing what to do, what they could do._

_Finally a few hours later Akito unchained Analee and pronounced her dead and told Hatori to erase all the younger children's memory of Analee, and Hatori did. But when he came to Kyo he just couldn't bring himself to take something so precious away. Especially since he had lost his best friend, Yuki would now treat him like the cat, like everyone else did. Instead he put the memories of Analee in the back of Kyo's mind so that he wouldn't remember her unless he saw her. This probably would be never again, even though she told him that she would come back when she got better. _

Everyone was panicking because Analee had fainted and was getting a fever and crying out in her sleep. While all this was happening Yuki and Tohru had gotten back from the store. Kyo was frantically pacing the living room while Hatori tended to Analee and Aya and Shigure were in the kitchen.

"What's the matter you stupid cat," replied Yuki coolly.

"I don't need your st right now Yuki something bad happened."

"What?"

"Analee came back but she's sick and Hatori's trying to help her."

"Who are you talking about Kyo? Is there another girl in the house? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yuki what's the matter with you. Analee! Don't you remember her? She was the one that was always helping you and me. She wouldn't let the grown ups mess with us. She always took care of us. Always made sure we were happy. Analee! The girl that made us friends. How could you forget her?"

Hearing shouting Aya and Shigure came into the living room and saw Yuki looking frightened, guilty, and wiser I guess as some memories came flashing back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Yuki's Memories**

**Yeah you guys know i don't own Fruits Basket so why don't you e-mail m if you want to know cause i will only type this every so often, kay. **

Memories flooded Yuki's mind.

"_Hello what's your name? I'm Analee I just came to live here."_

"_Hi I'm Yuki," said the young boy. _

"_What are you doing here all alone? Why don't you play with that little boy over there?" she asked gesturing to the orange head that was playing in ground._

"_I'm not supposed to. He's the cat and I'm the rat. We're supposed to hate each other," the child explained thoughtlessly, as if it were nothing. _

"_What's all this stuff about hate? I'm sure you don't hate someone you don't even know and I don't think he does either. Come on I'm going to introduce you two," she said while dragging the grey haired child behind her._

"_Analee!" yelled the orange head._

"_Kyo! How ya doin my little kitten?" she exclaimed._

"_I'm ok. Who's that?"_

"_This is Yuki, and I was wondering if you wanted to play with him. Yuki why don't you say hi to Kyo."_

"_Hi," Yuki said shyly._

"_Hi," said Kyo just as shyly._

"_Ok intros done, let's have some fun!" Analee yelled laughing making the other two break out in laughter. End memory_

_New memory._

"_Hey you two. Tom and Jerry I'd like you to meet Haru and Rin," said Analee to Kyo and Yuki using the nicknames she had come up with for them. _

"_Analee, she's a girl what if she hugs us?" questioned Yuki._

"_It's ok you four. You're all cursed the same way so you can rough house, play tag, and just mess around, alright."_

_Four pairs of eyes looked at her with wonder and agreed. And Yuki had more friends at that moment than he had in his 7 years of life. End Memory._

_New memory._

"_Yo midgets!" exclaimed Analee, "I'd like you to meet my four best friends from school, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Ritsu. They are just like you too."_

"_Hey that's my big brother!" exclaimed Yuki in amazement. _

"_Got that right little Yuki, I'm sorry I haven't seen you that much, but now I'm going to make up for the time wasted. Alright?" stated Ayame._

"_Enough seriousness, I heard that they were giving away free ice cream at the park! Let's go before it's all gone!" exclaimed Analee. End memory._

_New memory._

"_Hey munchkins, this is my friend Momiji, I'd like you to meet him," said Analee while drawing out a little blond-haired boy from behind her. All four children went to meet him without question; if he was a friend of Analee's then he must be alright. And the five children started playing, while the four young men and young women watched over them. End memory._

As Yuki finally came out of his memories, he saw his best friend looking down at him worried. Kyo helped Yuki up as Hatori came into the living room.

"Is she ok?" asked Ayame.

"Physically yes, but I think she is still traumatized from when Akito got her. It is haunting her in a way," said Hatori with hurt in his voice, "She'll have to take it easy for a day or two. I don't want her to overexert herself."

"Can we see her?" asked Kyo.

Hatori looked at him thoughtfully and said, "Sure, Kyo. By the way she said that when you came to see her to bring her album. It's in her suitcase."

**In Analee's room**

Kyo slowly opened the door and walked into Analee's room. She was asleep, it seemed, and he just watched her for a few minutes. Then…..

"BOO!!" screamed Analee at Kyo while he jumped about 3 feet in the air.

"Did you really have to do that?" asked Kyo glaring at Analee as she laughed at him.

"You know it. Hey did you bring the album?"

"Yes, here it is," he said while handing it to her.

"Thanks, hey I want you to see something," and she started to turn the pages. She turned to a page where it was Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori when they were teenagers and Hatori was hugging her. They were all smiling. Above the picture it said 'My Guys'. Ritsu wasn't in the picture because after awhile he stopped hanging with them. Analee turned the page and there was a picture of her with Haru, Rin, Yuki, Momiji, and Kyo in her lap. Above the picture it read 'My Munchkins'. Then there was a picture of all eight of them, Analee, and two babies (Hiro and Kisa). It read 'Everyone!' Kyo looked at her, then at the album that had pictures of him and all his friends playing around. It also had pictures of Analee with Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori playing around. He couldn't believe she had all these memories.

Downstairs Tohru was being explained by Shigure who Analee was and what she could do. She then decided to live with Hana, she said because she felt that it would be crowded it she continued to live there along with Analee. She reminded Yuki of their outing the next day and started packing, and asked Ayame to drop her off at Hana's house. With that Tohru went to live at Hana's house. Of course she would come and visit all the time and they would see each other at school so nothing was really going to be different.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Being bored**

**don't own fruits basket**

"Hey Kyo help me up I want to go downstairs," said Analee after they had finished looking at the album.

"Nope, Analee, Hatori said that you had to take it easy for a day or two. You can't get up, you're on bed rest."

"Please ask Hatori to come here **right** now," said Analee in an all too pleasant voice.

Dfsdfsdfsdfsdfsdfsdfsdfsdf

"Yes, Analee do you have a question?" Hatori asked.

"Tori why'd you put me on bed rest? What have I ever done to you? Why Tori? Why?" she pleaded playfully.

"Because I wanted to and could," replied Hatori, just as playfully.

"But I'm going to be so bored."

"Not my problem."

"Could you at least bring Momiji, Haru, and Rin to see me I haven't seen them in so long? Bring Kisa and Hiro if you can too please?"

"Ok, ok you don't have to give me the puppy eyes. How did you learn that?"

"Gure taught me of course."

"I think someone wants to see you," Hatori said as Yuki came into the room.

"Hey Jerry, how's it going?" Yuki simply looked at her then hugged her.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about you, and about Kyo being my best friend. I'm so sorry; I can't believe I did that. Please forgive me," he said near tears.

"You know you don't have to ask Yuki. Now have you been nice to Kyo, since you remembered?"

"I've tried, but I'm so used to treating him wrongly. Why would I ever do that? Why do I listen to those adults that lie and say that we have to hate each other?"

"It's ok now Yuki. You guys are probably going to become friends again, and it'll be like nothing bad happened. Now it's time for you to go to sleep. Send Kyo up so I can say good night to him too," she said while kissing him on the forehead.

**The next day**

As Analee woke up the next morning, she couldn't help but think of evil ways to keep her self occupied since she was on "bed rest." Her plans were to maybe prank Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure, if god forbid she got bored. "Mwahahahahahaha!" she thought evilly.

"Analee what are you thinking? I've seen that evil look and heard that evil laugh, they are never good," said Shigure while bringing in some cereal for her to eat.

"Oh nothing much Shigure, just thinking of ways to entertain myself, you know if I get bored."

"Well don't worry about that, the munchkins are coming over today to see you. They don't remember you but Hatori told them he was bringing them over so they could meet a friend of his. More like sister, you ask me."

"Are we jealous, Gure?" asked Analee as she hugged Shigure.

"Jealous? Of what Analee?"

"Oh Gure that hurt me so much. Now when are they getting here?"

"In about 10 minutes I think, maybe less, I really don't know, just that it is soon."

"Hello, anyone home?" Hatori called into the house.

"And here they are," said Shigure.

"Well hurry up and have them come up here. I really want to see them," Analee said excitedly.

**Downstairs with Hatori, Shigure, and everyone else.**

"Shigure, I got everyone except Rin to come, you know how she is," said Hatori sadly. Analee had always really liked Rin because she was so protective of Haru, it was nice.

"That's ok. Do you think any of them will remember her? If one of them don't I think it'll break her heart. Maybe they should see her at a different time," stated Shigure worriedly.

"She said she wanted to see them today. Where are Kyo and Yuki?"

"They are still asleep. I think they are still trying to deal with Analee coming back, all those memories, and not to mention them being friends as children and enemies as teenagers. They have a lot to deal with," said Shigure in a surprisingly wise manner.

"How long are we going to be here? Who did we come to meet? This is taking too long?" said Hiro in his 'you're not good enough for me' way.

"Ok come on, why you don't meet her," Shigure said while leading them up the stairs.

**In Analee's room a few minutes before they enter her room.**

**_I wonder if any of them will remember me. I can't wait to see them all. Haru and Momiji are practically grown up. Rin is a young lady, Hiro and Kisa were just toddlers when I left, not even walking yet. What are they like now? Will they still like me?_** Suddenly the door opened and the group entered the room. Momiji and Haru looked at her, and it seemed they slightly recognized her.

"Have we met?" asked Haru.

"A long time ago, you guys probably don't remember," Analee stated sadly.

"How did you know us?" asked Momiji, curiously, she seemed very familiar.

"I was a friend. Nii-san where's Rin?" asked Analee with concern.

"Sorry, she didn't come Lee," Hatori said sadly, using the pet name he had given her (which he rarely, if ever used).

"Why do you call Hatori, nii-san, he's an only child?" questioned Hiro.

"Well he's always been like an older brother to me, protecting me, listening to me, and just being brotherly. Anyway were blood brothers too. You do know what that means don't you?" Analee stated. The other four just looked at her shocked. They couldn't believe Hatori would do something so medically dangerous, he was a doctor, and they didn't know what the effects would be on the girl because of their curse. They were shocked that Hatori would do something so recklessly and wondered if Akito knew. They were scared to say the least.

"Nii-san, why are they looking at us that way? Is it about us being blood brothers? Or is it Akito, the evil one?" stated Analee warmly at first but coldly when she said Akito's name. They looked at her as if she was crazy.

Hatori just gave her this look that said calm down, "Good to see that you now see him for what he really is."

"Well I sort of knew, but I thought maybe I could make this miracle happen and he would be nice," Analee looked sadly off into space, "Wasn't I wrong. I guess I really can't fix everything. Oh well. It was worth a try."

"It's ok Lee, maybe I'll get you some ice cream, if I remember, well most likely not so forget I said anything," Hatori said playfully

"Excuse me. You mentioned ice cream, now you must retrieve the ice cream, preferably mint chocolate chip," Analee said trying to sound commanding and failing miserably.

"Yeah, if I remember," said Hatori in a way that said 'I won't remember.'

"Go to the store now and buy the ice cream, while it's still in your mind. I've got to have some alone time with these kids," Analee stated in an attempted businesslike tone, (failed again miserably). Hatori just chuckled at her, earning more gawking looks from the munchkins.

"Bye-bye, Hatori, don't forget mint chocolate chip," Analee said while waving as Hatori exited the room.

"Ok people, my name is Analee, I'm a friend of some of the Sohma's, and I'm from the US of A. Any questions? No then go and get Kyo and Yuki for me, please, I need to talk to all of you," Analee said in one breath. Haru and Momiji just looked at her and went to the door to wake the two sleeping teens.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

"I'm the person that's going to save you all," Analee said, as if it were nothing. Just then Kyo and Yuki entered the room looking, well dead really.

"Tom, Jerry, really what happened to you two. When you were little you were awake way before this time of day. You would usually wake me up," she said while laughing.

"Yeah well a lot of things change in 7 years, Analee," Kyo said in a monotone voice, while trying to stand up right, forcing him to lean on Yuki a little.

"You big baby, I remember when you used to be hyper with only 8 hours of sleep, now look at you, you give all us teenagers a bad name," Analee "scolded" Kyo. Yuki on the other hand was just laughing, and giving Kyo this mischievous look which Kyo returned. Not a second later they both jumped into Analee's bed, pajamas and all, and snuggled under the covers with her and went back to sleep.

"Hey this is my bed. Look my name is right here on the pillow now off, offffff," Analee said while trying to shove the two teenagers off her bed unsuccessfully. They just snuggled up closer to her. At this point, Hiro, Haru, and Momiji were just mouths opened, eyes popping, shocked. I don't think they could have responded to anything to save their lives. Analee simply returned their stares.

"You guys ok? Or haven't you ever seen two teenagers collapse from sleep? I'll admit I never expected Kyo and Yuki here to ever do that, what with all their energy and everything," Analee said, only to be replied with more stares.

"Kisa will you please get me some whip cream from the fridge," Analee whispered, Kisa nodded and brought the whipped cream. Analee was just smiling evilly.

"Tom, Jerry, wake up already, will ya," Analee shouted in their ears, while spraying whipped cream all over them. The two boys woke with a start and started wrestling her for the can of whipped cream, Kisa joined in the tussle, and before they knew it so had Haru, Hiro, and Momiji. The house was filled with laughter as Analee lost to the six children and was sprayed from head to toe in whipped cream. Just then Hatori entered and couldn't help but laugh as he dropped the ice cream he was bringing.

"Hatori has broken the sacred rule of never dropping ice cream. We must spray him with whipped cream, till he turns red as a tomato with anger, charge," Analee shouted as all seven of them piled on top of Hatori and sprayed him with whipped cream, and somehow they all got ice cream all over themselves too.

"Well as fun as that was, I need help, I can't move," Analee said in a serious voice.

"What? Come on, you shouldn't have gotten out of bed, I told you that," Hatori scolded Analee worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine, I just can't move, you see nothing wrong, much," she tried to explain miserably.

"Back in bed now," Hatori said while picking her up and depositing her in her bed.

"Night," Analee said suddenly overcome with exhaust.

"Hatori will she be ok?" asked Kyo worriedly.

"She'll be fine. She's just tired. It's a good thing that you guys have a three day weekend, because of school repairs," Hatori replied, " I should take the rest of you back home."

"Will we see Analee again? I want to get to know her more," asked Haru and Momiji at the same time.

"She seems ok," said Hiro with detest in his voice, for giving someone a compliment.

"I can't wait, maybe she'll take us to the beach, will she Hatori," asked Kisa already giving Analee her full trust.

"Yes, now let's go so she can rest," Hatori answered all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rest**

**don't own fruits basket**

**_Man I'm tired, I guess I'm really not as ok as I thought I was. Wonder what the guys will do to me since I'm being "reckless" again. Oh well, maybe we'll go to the beach. I haven't been to the beach in a long time. That would be nice. _**Analee thought to herself as she woke up yet again that day, to find Kyo and Yuki sleeping by her bed. She slowly shook them awake.

"Hey guys, wake up. Hello anyone in there. I'm going to sneak out and go sky diving if you guys don't wake up," Analee whispered wondering what their reactions would be. They both suddenly woke up and said together, "You aren't going anywhere."

"And why not? I can move, and I really need to get ready to go to school. I mean I don't even have the uniform or anything," Analee stated slyly.

"You're going to our school?" asked Yuki.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" asked Kyo at the same time.

"Bunch of old ladies, yes to both questions, but there's nothing you can do to stop me; I have a mind of my own. Mwahahahahaha," Analee stated happily.

"Rest up and we'll see if you can go to school, ok," said Kyo in a commanding way.

"Alright, alright, I'll be careful."

**Next Day (school day)**

"I'm cured, Shi-chan. I really am. Please let me go to school with Kyo and Yuki and embarrass them, with everything that I know. Please, I'm begging you," Analee was on her hands and knees asking Shigure.

"I don't know Lee, you might faint again and if you get hurt Hatori might just punish me," Shigure said seriously.

"Come on. What's the worst that could happen? We can say that I have some disease or something. Remember what great liars we were when you were a kid," Analee asked.

"Ok, but you don't have a uniform."

"I can borrow one of the boys. Anyway you don't actually think I was going to wear that tiny skirt. Hll no."

**In Kyo's room.**

_What's that noise? Is someone in my room? Better not be that damn dog. I don't want to get up. I don't want to go to school. I'd rather stay here and watch over Analee. Oh well time to get up and chase this person out._

"Ok who is in my room? You are so going to regret coming in here," Kyo growled.

"Oh I am, am I? Well I was just getting a uniform to borrow, Kyo you really need to work on your people's skills, a lot," Analee said through a fit of laughter, as Kyo turned red, she was going through his clothes.

"Analee you could've just asked me for some clothes you know."

"I didn't want to wake you up. But since you are already up, will you wake Yuki up while I change and start on breakfast. Thanks," Analee said while running out of Kyo's room.

_Great I got to wake up Yuki. Won't that be fun. _Thought Kyo as he started into Yuki's room.

He started to shake Yuki awake saying, "Yuki come on wake up already. We got to go to school." Then suddenly Yuki grabbed Kyo in a brotherly hug and snuggled up to him, like he used to when they were kids.

Kyo being a little bit uncomfortable said, "Analee's making breakfast, hurry and she might make your favorite." Earning him a semi awake Yuki, starting to get out of bed and get dressed. Kyo ran to his room to get dressed and get down stairs first so he would get to choose breakfast, only to have Yuki right behind him. They both made it to the kitchen in record time and almost fully awake, only to see Analee talking with Shigure, while he asked her to make his favorite breakfast and she agreed.

While they were walking to school the three teenagers and Shigure were thinking of a way to register Analee and a story about knowing her.

"We could always say that she was the daughter of me or Hari, who just found us and wanted to be with her dad," suggested Shigure.

"Or we could say I was Tori's sister that was sent away to the U.S. because my parents couldn't handle me and I've come back against their wishes and am living with you so I don't have to see them," Analee said thoughtfully.

"That could work too. But wouldn't that make me your legal guardian or something?" asked Shigure.

"Yeah I guess, here's the school, that's our story, and I wrote letters to Hatori and me and Yuki and Kyo became pen pals alright? Alright," she said in a second as they entered the school.

Just then a bunch of Yuki fans came up and started fawning over Yuki, again. One of them asked, "Who is this girl with you Yuki? She isn't your girlfriend is she?" By then a lot of them were giving Analee these scary stares that pretty much made her mad.

"Me? Be Yuki's girlfriend? How about a no. But even if I was what right do you have to know. From what I can see your not friends to Yuki or anything really. So why don't you beat it, before I get mad," Analee said coldly while giving them all this evil glare that said back off now. At the end of her scolding both Yuki and Kyo were trying to drag Analee away to the attendance office, while Shigure was just laughing his pants off. (Not literally, thankfully.)

"Why do you put up with those annoying people Yuki? You ask me you should pour Jell-O or pudding all over them next time they come," Analee stated as they reached the attendant and registered Analee in all the same classes as the boys. When they entered the class the teacher introduced Analee.

"Class this is Analee Sohma. She'll be with us for the rest of the year. Analee would you mind telling us about you, and are you related to the many Sohma's at this school already?" asked the teacher.

"Well I grew up in LA in America, I just moved back in with my brother's friend and as a matter of fact yes I'm related to Yuki and Kyo, we're cousins," Analee stated with no emotion. That is how she addressed people she didn't know anything about. It was like her protective shield, so that strangers couldn't see inside of her.

"Well Miss Sohma, you may sit between Yuki and Kyo ok?" the teacher instructed.

As Analee passed by a lot of the guys just stared at her, then she said, "Oh and by the way. If any of you guys try to do anything with me you will seriously regret it. I'm a black belt in Tai Kwan Do and I know street fighting and boxing. Approach at your own risk."

"Analee, don't you think you could've been more I don't know what am I looking for Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"Intimidating?" Yuki offered.

"Yeah," Kyo said.

"Not that we don't think you did good. Now we don't have to tell them all to back off, but you could've also told them about the gang you used to be in, that would've been foolproof," Yuki replied with a smile.

"Quit your complaining you two, I'm trying to take notes," Analee said while sticking her tongue out at both of them, earning her a burst of laughter form both of them.

"Yuki, Kyo would you please be quieter," asked the teacher strictly.

**Hana, Uo, and Tohru.**

"So that's her?" Uo asked, "Wow she must be something I mean she's got orange-head, and the Prince laughing together."

"I detect waves like the other two but different, I think we need to watch out for her," Hana stated as she saw Analee put a hand on Yuki's arm.

"Really or are you just jealous Hana?" Uo teased her.

"You guys, she seems to be nice, and maybe we can be friends with her too. Let's have her sit with us and Kyo and Yuki, ok?" Tohru pleaded her friends to be nicer to Analee. She knew, a little of what she went through.

"Ok, but just for you Tohru," Uo said and Hana agreed.

**Lunch**

"Ok, now where are we going to sit to eat?" asked Analee as hunger overpowered her.

"We usually sit by Tohru and her friends, and Haru and Momiji sit with us sometimes too," Kyo explained.

"Then let's go, lead the way."

When they sat down at the table, Yuki did the intros.

"Analee this is Tohru, she's a dear friend of ours, you weren't able to meet her before because you were asleep," Yuki said.

"Nice to meet you Tohru, sorry about not meeting you before, I was kinda tired after traveling for so long. You know you didn't have to move out of the house, I would've gladly shared a room with you or something," Analee stated to get all this out of the way.

"Oh no, it's ok. I thought it would be good since you hadn't seen them in such a long time and that you needed some time with them," Tohru explained quickly hopping not to offend Analee.

"Anyway," Kyo suddenly said, "That's Uo and Hana, and they're Tohru's friends." Analee shook all their hands.

"So, how exactly do you know orange top and the Prince?" Uo asked.

Analee looked at Yuki and Kyo and said, "Weird nick names. Um…. We were pen pals while I lived in LA," she informed Uo.

"Why were you living in LA?" asked Uo, looking Analee straight in the eye.

"Why do you need to know? Miss Uo I don't think it's really any of your business," Yuki stated, suddenly mad that Uo was interrogating Analee.

"Don't worry Yuki. My parents sent me away because they didn't want to deal with me **and** my brother. Great parents, huh?" Analee stated with no emotion.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so inquisitive, I just don't know you and I don't want you to hurt my friends," Uo said while sneaking a look at Kyo, that Analee caught.

"Don't worry, that's ok. People are like that with me a lot. And I won't hurt Kyo or Yuki they're like brothers to me, nothing **more** nothing less," Analee emphasized.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: It was his fault.**

**don't own fruits basket**

While Analee was waiting outside of their class to go home, while Kyo and Yuki were talking to the teacher about being disruptive in class today, a guy came up and started talking to her.

"You are really beautiful, ya know," he said while getting closer to her and putting his arm around her.

"Could you please get your arm off me, and thank you," Analee said while trying to keep her cool manner.

"Why should I? Ya know I'm better than any other guy, even that Prince Yuki. You'll really like me," he said while trying to kiss her. That really set Analee off. She sidestepped him and kneed him in the stomach, even though she wanted to aim lower.

"Please don't ever touch me, or try to kiss me again," she said while giving him this serious death stare. The guy looked like he was mad and was going to get up except, Yuki and Kyo came over after hearing everything, and stood behind Analee, backing her up. With that done the guy just got up and left.

"Well that was fun, let's go and get some ice cream ok," Analee asked. Haru and Momiji seeing all that had just happened came up to the other three.

"You fight Analee?" Haru asked.

"Yep and I'm one of the best, hey you guys want to come and get ice cream with us?" she asked while giving them these puppy dog eyes (which I could never pull off) that they couldn't resist.

"As long as it doesn't end up on us again," Haru answered while laughing.

"I can't," said Momiji, "I'm helping Tohru out at work and then she's going to help me with my homework at Hana's house. You know her little brother is really fun to play with."

"Hey I got an idea," Analee suddenly said.

"Uh-oh," said both Yuki and Kyo together. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Be quiet, I was thinking maybe we could all go to the beach this weekend and invite Tohru and her friends, you guys and Rin and Kisa and Hiro, and my nii-san, Shigure and Aya. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds cool," said Haru said in a monotone voice. No one had told Analee about Haru and Rin being in a relationship let alone their break up and the reason.

"Yeah, it's going to be so cool. I'll tell Tohru and Hana, and Uo tonight, ok? I got to go," said Momiji while jumping up and down.

"Talk about energy," Kyo murmured.

"As I recall you and Yuki and Haru, too used to be worse. With you guys I didn't need to go to the gym. You kept me in shape, running around, keeping you out of trouble, and everything," Analee said in a playful way. Just then the assistant principal was walking toward her with the jerk that tried to kiss her behind him.

"Miss Sohma, what is this I hear that you kneed Mr. Taki in the stomach for no reason?" he questioned.

"Well there was a good reason. He was trying to make a pass at me and if I wanted I could charge him with sexual harassment. And if he tried to sue me I could plead self-defense because I felt that the situation was threatening my well being,' she said in this lawyer sort of way. With that the teacher backed off and gave "Mr." Taki three weeks of detention for being rude to a lady and fellow student. Then the trio walked home together, planning their trip for the week end.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 8: The Beach**

**_The weekend has finally come and we're going to the beach. _**Analee thought excitedly as the releasing bell rang. Everyone was going except Rin Analee never got a response from her and she was starting to worry. Hatori was going to pick up Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, and Analee from school, he already had all their stuff; and Shigure was going to take Aya, Tohru, Uo, and Hana, with their stuff. Finally they got to the beach and started unloading everything. Everyone was in bathing suits, and they got a few stares from some people because they were let's face it a lot of pretty people all in one group. They finally found a spot and started setting up.

All the kids started swimming even Kyo and Yuki; they were laughing and having tons of fun. Then all of the sudden they saw a guy that was across from them sink under the water and it didn't look like he was coming back up. Analee dove under quickly and got him out of the water. What seemed to be his family was huddled around her as she performed CPR on him. Finally the guy coughed up the water he had in him.

"Thank you so much for saving my brother," said a young girl while hugging Analee and laughing and crying at the same time, "My name is Gina, this is my brother Ryuichi and that's his twin Ronin," she said pointing first to the boy beside her and then to the boy Analee had just saved.

"Nice to meet ya, though it would've been nicer if we had met at a mall or something," Analee replied while shaking Gina's hand.

"I don't know how to thank you, my older brothers being the idiots they are, challenged each other to some match to see who could endure the crashing waves longer, stupid huh, then Ronin here suddenly loses it and you save him. I don't know how to thank you," Gina said again hugging Analee. Now Analee was glad that this Ronin guy was ok, he wasn't have bad to look at he had black hair above his shoulders but not like a "rules, rules, rules" kind of way, and he had green eyes, and he had a good build. His twin on the other had, only had the good build part in common; Ryuichi had dirt blond hair, with blue eyes, their younger sister Gina looked like a combination of both, with blond hair, green eyes and an ok build I guess. By now Ronin has finally got his nerves under control and he looks at Analee and everyone else.

"Thanks a lot for saving me, I don't know how to repay you," he said while holding out his hand to shake Analee's.

"My name is Analee, and what you could do is never play a stupid game like that, someone could get hurt obviously," she said smiling at him, and surprising herself for letting her guard down with a stranger.

"Don't worry, after that I don't think I'm even going to get in the water for a while," Ronin assured Analee while giving her a smile also.

"What school do you guys go to?" Tohru asked becoming interested in Ryuichi, (she isn't as ditsy in this story as she is in the manga).

"We don't exactly know what our new school's name is," said Ryuichi.

"Yeah we just moved, and we were just relaxing a bit before going to our new school," Gina explained. Just then it was getting dark and Hatori was calling them so they could take the long ride back home. Everyone was going their separate ways.

"It was nice meeting you Analee, it would be nice to see you again," Ronin said.

"Yeah, well if the fates find it deserving we will meet again," Analee answered, not wanting to have connections.

"Who was that young man you were talking to?" Hatori asked as Analee caught up with him.

"He was just a guy that I saved and now owes his life to me," Analee said nonchalantly.

"This won't lead to anything will it? 'Cause if it will then I want names, addresses, letters of reference, and anything else that comes to mind," Hatori said with authority.

"Seriously assuming the role of a big brother, huh Hatori?"

"Well, I just want you to be safe."

"Don't worry. I could take care of myself back then and even more now." Hatori looked at her sadly and nodded, understanding her, and they got in the car and left for home, or something like home.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this is a long one, hope you like it, don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 9: New Kids**

The next Monday at school was like any other. Hana and Analee were threatening to do unspeakable things to the Yuki Fan Club if they didn't back off, (for those of you that are dumb Hana likes Yuki). The usual.

"Hey how's it going Analee," asked some guy that got the courage to talk to her.

"Not interested in a relationship, now or anytime soon," Analee said while looking at the teacher enter the class. The guy crushed left back to his laughing friends. The teacher was able to get the class under control and seated five minutes later.

"Now students, we have two new students in this class this is Ronin and Ryuichi Sato, they will be with us for the rest of the year. Why don't you two sit in front of Analee, Kyo, and Yuki Sohma, over there, lots of people related this year," the teacher said.

Analee glanced up to see the boy she had saved only that last Saturday, looking down at her.

"I guess the fates saw it deserving for us to meet again," Ronin said smiling.

Analee looked up at him returning the smile and said, "I wonder what the fates were thinking, while approving this."

The rest of the class, including our main characters, were looking at the two like they were aliens. Analee never let her guard down around someone she barely knew. She was never nice to any guy that wasn't a Sohma. Ryuichi was talking to Tohru on the other side, obviously flirting and Tohru being smart here was flirting back, I don't really want to elaborate and make ya all hurl.

**AT LUNCH**

"What are you daredevils doing here?" asked Uo.

"Well this just so happens to be the new school we were talking about," Ryuichi answered Uo.

"What a coincidence, that you would come to this school too," Hana pointed out.

"Don't think too much about it, Hana. As Analee said the fates found it deserving," Yuki said, addressing Hana by her nickname, causing her to almost blush.

"What's this about fates? That's all I've been hearing about since," Ryuichi was saying only to be jumped on by Ronin before he could finish.

"Since what?" Kyo asked giving Ronin a teasing smile, already approving of him if he wanted to be Analee's boyfriend. Of course he would have to keep up pretenses when he did ask her and interrogate him fully.

"Nothing really. Who's Analee talking to over there?" Ronin suddenly asked as a spotted Analee with an older man. This older man of course was Shigure, who was bored and decided to see Analee, and at the moment was talking to Analee. They were laughing when he put his arm around her in a possessive way. Yuki, Kyo, and Analee were all used to this. When they were in school Shigure and Analee had this great plan, that since they both weren't interested in anyone at school and had tons of people chasing after them, they would pretend to be in a relationship. Anyone that knew both Analee and Shigure would know that they would never actually go out with each other, but they really had the acting down so that they would do it naturally, and well let's just say that they were doing that now, as Analee laughed with Shigure with his arm around her like a possessive boyfriend. (We will ignore the current age difference, making this impossible by law) And a certain someone (coughRonincough) was a little jealous.

"Who's he?" Ronin asked barely masking disgust.

"Shigure, he's our guardian, and Analee's. They are pretty close, he was around a lot when she was growing up, like a close cousin," Kyo tried to explain, Analee and Shigure were best friends when they were in school and it was kinda hard to explain without adding the whole, Analee time traveling thing.

"Oh," Ronin said relaxing a little bit.

"What is Shigure doing here?" Yuki wondered out loud.

"Visiting Analee, and causing mayhem, let's go chase him a way before he tries anything with one of the girls," Kyo answered and he and Yuki started walking toward Shigure and Analee.

"What?" Ryuichi asked.

"Oh, Shigure can be perverted sometimes, and it gets on the boys nerves," Tohru explained, "Analee just doesn't make him dinner whenever he does that, but that doesn't stop him, because he just steals Kyo and Yuki's food. It's really very funny, you should come over sometime, and we usually study over at their house after school."

"Really, we wouldn't want to intrude, right Ronin. Ronin? Earth to Ronin, hello, wake up!!!" Ryuichi yelled as he pounced on his twin brother, breaking Ronin's view of Analee and Shigure talking to Kyo and Yuki.

"What? Yeah, whatever," Ronin answered clearly distracted.

"Ronin, why don't you stop looking at Analee and go and talk to her or something? She won't bite, I hope," Haru said as a walked up behind Ronin.

"Who said I was looking at her and not that other girl? Huh," Ronin said obviously flustered.

"Whatever you say man," Haru answered and walked over and started talking to Uo about ways to prank Kyo.

"You know she would probably give you a chance if you asked," Momiji said to him, as Analee, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki came over.

"Sadly we couldn't get rid of him," Yuki said in disgust.

"Yeah he wants to stay all through lunch," Kyo said, bored as a sat down.

"Why don't you two be quiet, you know you like me being here, anyway I don't get to see Lee that much anymore," Shigure said in his goofy voice.

"Yeah, yeah Shigure we both know your just here to scope out the high school girls," Analee said with amusement.

"You know me too well Analee," Shigure said putting his arm around her shoulder again.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Shigure you are nothing but a mystery."

"And what would that make you Analee?" Shigure said with a smirk.

"Something no one should even try to solve, risking their own lives, for they will only fail," Analee said taking on a serene front.

That's when Tohru broke in with her plan to invite Uo, Hana, Ronin, Ryuichi, and hopefully Haru and Momiji over to Shigure's house to study. Shigure of course said yes, unable to refuse Tohru's request.

So there was everyone and let me tell you it was kinda crowded, so you can imagine how nervous Yuki and Kyo were. Haru and Momiji on the other hand were just okay they really didn't care.

"Ok who is good in math, 'cause I suck and I don't really understand anything on this page," Analee asked the group, only to be replied with blank looks as they looked at her page.

"What kinda math is that Analee?" asked Kyo.

"It's just calculus."

"You're already taking calculus!!" Uo exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I got kinda confused, and since none of you know about this, I'm going to go and phone Tori so he can help me," Analee said while getting up.

"Who's 'Tori'?" asked Ryuichi, seeing that his twin wanted to know as well.

"He's Analee's older brother," Yuki said without a thought. That's when they all heard Analee gasp all of the sudden. Kyo looked up and quickly went over to her.

**Away from everyone**

"Hey what's wrong?" Kyo questioned.

"I just called Hatori and he said Akito wants to see Shigure and Yuki so bad that he's decided to come over. He'll be here in about 10 minutes."

"How are we going to get everyone out and you, and Yuki?"

"We could say that my evil parents want to see me and I need you guys support and we need to leave now or something."

"Ok, but let's say that Akito is one of your parents to that Haru, Momiji, and Yuki get it."

**Back with everyone else**

"You guys I was just on the phone with Hatori, my brother, and you remember how I told you my evil parents want nothing to do with me, they want to see me right now, so I'm sorry but I have to ask you to go," Analee explained.

"Yeah, Akito, her father, is very impatient let me tell you, that guy has a bad temper," Kyo interjected, getting the reaction he wanted from Yuki, Haru, and Momiji of sudden somewhat understanding of the situation.

"Oh!" Tohru said, also understanding. She helped urge everyone out of the house.

"What's the plan Analee?" Haru asked, seeing that Yuki was kina scared.

"The plan is to run into the woods and hide in a tree," she said while going to Shigure's room and telling him of their current situation, only to be shoved into his closet, as Akito entered the room.

"Shigure, I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been? How has my Yuki been? And that evil monster is he still alive? Hasn't committed suicide yet?" Akito asked while hugging Shigure in this possessive way and sitting down with him in his desk chair.

"Everything's been fine Akito, just the usual," Shigure said the calm demeanor that he always took up when Akito was there.

"You know what I was just thinking of Shigure?"

"What have you been thinking of Akito?" asked Shigure as a sneaked a peek at the closet making sure that Analee wasn't visible.

"I was thinking of that horrible girl that almost took all of you away from me. The evil Analee, that horrible demon was just like the monster, but I killed her. I saved all of you and made sure she didn't hurt you guys," Akito said to a cold Shigure.

"Yes, you did Akito; I can barely remember her, why do you?" Shigure asked trying to keep the hate out of his eyes and barely succeeding.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted the dust from her bones, she is completely destroyed," Akito said with a smile. Shigure was right about to lose it when.

"Akito, it's raining, maybe we should go back to the main house?" Kureno suggested as he came in the room. Analee was barely able to restrain herself from jumping out of the closet and beating up Akito, and then he had to come. The sight of Kureno automatically subdued her. At one time she had loved him and they had gone out together, then Akito said something and he left her, didn't talk to her or look at her. It broke her heart and she no longer loved him, nothing could make her love him again, even if she found out the reason he left her was to protect her. He had left her in the dark and if it hadn't been for Shigure, Aya, and Hatori she wouldn't have survived it: the hurt and turmoil would've overwhelmed her.

"Very well Kureno," Akito said picking himself up from Shigure, "And Shigure tell Yuki and the monster that I said hi."

Finally Analee was able to come out of Shigure's closet, only to be embraced by him.

"Are you ok Analee?" Shigure asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Shigure, really."

"Are you sure, you don't need ice cream and "A Knight's Tale?"

"I'm fine, maybe we could eat some ice cream and watch "The Warriors" instead," Analee said as seeing Kureno again finally hit her head on. And she collapsed into Shigure's arms, with tears streaming from her eyes, something that Analee almost never did.

"It's ok, come on before the kids come, let's clean you up," Shigure said pulling her up and into the bathroom to clean her face.

When the boys came out of hiding in Kyo's closet, which had a secret compartment in the ceiling, they saw Shigure cradling Analee and putting her in her room.

Shigure turned and said to them, "She needs to rest for a while, leave her alone."

"What happened?" Kyo asked, looking Shigure straight in the eye expecting an answer.

"She just had a shock from seeing Kureno that's all," Shigure said turning to leave only to be stopped by both Kyo and Yuki griping his hand.

"You guys don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" they both asked.

"Sit down and I'll tell you.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Frutis Basket just my characters. Oh and can we keep the comments i don't know nice, i lied when i said i even wanted the mean comments, kay.

**Chapter 10: Relationships**

Shigure started to explain Analee's and Kureno's relationship.

"You see, when Analee first came into our world, Kureno was the first person she met. She had just landed out of no where and was really hurt. Kureno came for Hatori so he could help her and we ended up tagging along. She told us that we shouldn't worry about her and that she only needed to see our head. We took her to see Akito after Hatori had dressed her wounds. She went in and was there for about an hour and when she came out she said, "Do any of you four have room to house a 14 year old girl? I'm going to stay here for a while." And Hatori offered for her to stay with him. All five of us immediately became friends. Then Kureno asked Analee out, and he hugged her and we found out we could hug her. We never told Akito because we were afraid of what he might do. Analee found this ridiculous, she used to say, "He's just a little boy, what harm could he do?"

Analee and Kureno were happy for some time. They might've even gotten married if everything had gone better. Who knows. Then Akito saw them kiss once and he wanted to speak to Kureno one day. He never spoke to her, looked at her, or it seemed even thought of her. That broke her heart. She wouldn't eat or talk that much. Once Aya finally got her to talk.

_Flashback._

"_Aya I really wouldn't care if he had told me that he was in love with someone else. Or that he just didn't want to be with me anymore. I would have closure. But he has just left me alone in the dark; he promised he would never do that. Aya, what do I do?" Analee asked sobbing into Ayame's shoulder. She didn't notice that Shigure and Hatori were right outside the door listening in._

"_First we have to get Shigure and Hatori to come in and stop eavesdropping," Ayame said chuckling as the pair entered the room and sat on either side of Analee._

"_Now here's what I got to say Analee. Forget about him. We will help you; we won't ever leave you alone. One of us will always be there for you. All that we want is for you to smile again and laugh, and not ever give up hope," Aya said and he, Shigure, and Hatori in circled Analee in a hug, shielding her for the cruel world outside. End Flashback._

After that Analee met you guys and well she got better, someone else needed her. She would see Kureno every now and them, but he wouldn't talk to her at all. She just ignored it and learned to cope with it. After that Hatori confronted Kureno and he told us what he said.

_Flashback._

_Walking in a rage Hatori grabbed Kureno's arm and asked him the question that had been bothering him for the longest time._

"_Why did you just leave her like that? You could've given her a reason. You could've lied. All you had to do was give her a reason. Why?" Hatori demanded of Kureno and got an answer that he didn't expect._

"_After she met Akito, he told me to get close to her, and then hurt her so she would leave. I got close to her but then I started to fall for her. Akito noticed and told me to call it off before I hurt myself. So I did, it's not my fault she fell in love with me and is now heartbroken. It's her own fault for letting me in," with that said Kureno left a stunned Hatori and walked to meet Akito. End Flashback._

Analee still doesn't know that Hatori confronted Kureno and she shouldn't have to know, it would kill her. So don't let her know that you now know what you know," Shigure ended.

"Where is everyone?!? If I don't see someone in the next ten seconds to help me get up I'm jumping out the window," Analee yelled down the stairs. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure quickly made their way to her bedroom only to find her asleep.

Then, "About time, another second and I would've had to crawl into the house, and Hatori would've killed ya," Analee said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Analee do you get a kick out of scaring us to death or something?" Kyo said angrily staring at her.

"What did I make the kitten mad?" Analee teased as she grabbed him and pulled him by her in her bed and had him in a head lock as she continued talking to the other two.

"Yeah you are now on bed rest. You won't go to school tomorrow," Shigure decided for her.

"What? Why? I'm perfectly fine. Just get me a wheal chair and I'm set," Analee tried to convince him.

"I really don't care what you say Analee, you aren't going to school tomorrow. Don't make me call Tori and have him give you sedatives. Because he will, you know that," Shigure told Analee with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just don't worry nii-san, ok," Analee gave in.

"Good now go to sleep then Analee," Shigure said taking Yuki and pulling Kyo from Analee's grip and taking them to the kitchen to finish their discussion.

"Will she be ok, by herself?" Yuki asked glancing at the staircase.

"She's tired out. She can't do much, other than sleep. Don't worry," Shigure assured him.

"So anything else we should know?" Kyo asked.

"About Analee, no I don't think so," said Shigure thoughtfully.

"Ok well I'm off to bed," said Yuki.

"Me too," responded Kyo as the two left to their bedrooms.

"If only you two knew, all that you didn't know," Shigure whispered regretfully.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 11: Almost bed rest**

"Shigure I want to go to school now!" Analee argued with Shigure when she woke up.

"No, for the last time, you are too weak. We shouldn't have let you start anyway," Shigure argued back.

"Yeah well I'm fine now ok."

"You weren't just a few minutes ago. You broke down, just in case you can't remember."

"That was a few minutes ago, I'm fine now. It was nothing, ok."

"You are not going."

"I will go. I'm fine. Nothing bad will happen," Analee said taking on a stern tone, and a look that demanded Shigure listen to her.

"I'll tell Yuki and Kyo to watch you, and if they think you might get sick, they will bring you back. Even if you're kicking and screaming, don't forget they are both strong teenage boys Analee, they could take you on if they wanted to," Shigure told Analee.

"Ok, I guess," Analee said while hugging Shigure, which he returned.

"Now get some rest so you'll be ready to go to school tomorrow," Shigure said, keeping the tears at bay as Analee went back to her room. **_I still can't believe she's here,_** hethought. **_What am I going to do with her? She is as wild as ever. I don't want her to get hurt again. I don't ever want to lose her again either. What am I to do? She will probably never listen to me, even if I'm now her guardian. I guess I'll just have to make it up as I go, won't I. _**

IN THE KITCHEN

"Alright now what are you two trying to do?" Analee asked as she walked in on the two boys trying to make breakfast, which would've been alright if they were making something simple. As you have guessed they were trying to make pancakes, eggs, and toasted ham, with orange juice. (What I had for breakfast this morning)

"We weren't trying anything. We are making breakfast," Yuki defended himself and his friend.

"Yep. Want to try some? It's really good?" Kyo said trying to charm Analee into eating their creation, let's put it that way.

"Yeah, I just convinced Shigure to let me go to school, I don't think I should risk my health anymore than necessary, so let me make breakfast, while you guys get ready for school ok?" Analee tried to persuade the duo.

"You don't know what you're missing out on," Yuki said as he and Kyo exited the kitchen. **_I don't know what I'm going to do with those two, _**Analee thought. **_They are so grown up. I feel so useless. They don't need me, they never did. Maybe I should leave before I hurt them again. I shouldn't have come back. I've caused nothing but pain again. What am I going to do? _**

AT SCHOOL

"Hello people of the J. Hill prison reform center. How has your day been? Anything interesting happen? I need all the gory details, so spill your hearts out?" Analee said to Uo earning her laughter from everyone. Even Kyo and Yuki who were really, really protective of her now and were watching her every move.

"It has been an uneventful day Analee. Our fine correctional officers are still trying to break us but haven't succeeded. And they are serving pizza for lunch today," Uo said playing along.

"I guess I have to go to the famous Sing Sing prison to get something good," Analee said almost seriously before she herself broke down in a fit of laughter, as did everyone else.

"Hey Analee I was wondering if I could talk to you really quick," Ronin asked in an innocent voice.

"Sure," Analee answered.

"Listen Analee, I really like you and I don't know if you like me but I was wondering if would be my girlfriend," Ronin blazed in a nervous voice.

"Wow, Ronin I never thought anyone could talk that fast, and I have to think about it. Can I give you my answer after school? Please meet me at the front doors," Analee said just as quickly and ran off with their other friends. It just so happened that Ryuichi and Tohru were having almost the same exact conversation with the same meeting place only the roles were switched. I wonder what the fates were thinking.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 12: Meetings**

The last bell had just rang and Analee was getting up slowly.

She turned to face Yuki and Kyo, "Hey guys I was wondering if you could go ahead, and I would catch up, I have to talk to someone," Analee explained in a serious voice earning the agreement of the other two.

So there was Analee waiting at the front doors and still trying to decide if she should risk becoming Ronin's girlfriend, when Ryuichi came.

"Hey Analee what are you doing here?" Ryuichi asked.

"I'm waiting for Ronin to talk to him, you?"

"I'm waiting for Tohru to talk to her too."

"She ask you out?"

"Yeah he ask you out?"

"Yup, are you going to say yes?"

"Don't know, how about you?"

"Don't know, care to talk me into it while I talk you into going out with Tohru?"

"Sure, Ronin is a pretty reliable guy, he's nice, almost never forgets anything and he'll make you feel special," Ryuichi said in an overly kind voice.

"You have me convinced. Well Tohru is considerate, she is always helpful, and she'll make you feel like a thousand bucks everyday," Analee replied in an equally overly kind voice.

"We are pathetic."

"Maybe you are, but I am most certainly not."

"Sure Analee just keep telling yourself that."

"Where are they? If Ronin doesn't get here in the next 5 minutes I'm going home."

"Not much of a patient person are you?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am a patient person, just not when it has something to do with my feelings."

"Well I'm going to wait and show you what a patient person does."

**5 minutes later with no Tohru or Ronin**

"That's it I'm leaving."

"Good for you," Ryuichi answered.

"Ryuichi I have a big favor to ask you."

"What is it Analee?"

"Be nice. Well you see I've been kinda sick lately, don't ask of what, and I've been fainting at the worst of times and I was wondering if you would watch me walk home, and make sure I don't faint. Or I could always ask some strange guy for a ride."

"I'll walk you home ok. But only because I'm a nice person."

"Thank you so much. I'll give you ice cream or candy or ice cream that you will buy the both of us. I promise I'll reschedule with both Ronin and Tohru and tell them that I was feeling dizzy and had to go home."

"You're going to lie to them so you can go home early."

"Did I mention I was feeling dizzy?"

"I guess that makes it ok, let's go."

"And we are off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"Where did that come from, and who says that?" Ryuichi asked holding back a fit of laughter. (I have no idea what he is talking about, I say that all the time, even though my friends contemplate sending me to an asylum after I sing it.)

"Leave me alone, I was just bored, I do crazy stuff when I'm bored."

"Like leave a guy that asked you to be his girlfriend at the place you told him to meet you at," Ryuichi said making Analee feel **almost** guilty.

"I get nervous when it has something to do with my feelings, guys, and dating. I haven't had the best life so excuse me if I'm cautious and I pause before a make certain decisions," Analee said in this cold voice, which caught Ryuichi completely off guard.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything Analee, I'm sorry. In a peace treaty and hand of friendship I invite you to come and eat ice cream with me, I'm buying," Ryuichi said in an Analee sort of way.

"Ok and I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, I'm just weird that way," Analee said giving him a smile.

"Alright, now what kind of ice cream do you like?" Ryuichi asked Analee.

"Mint chocolate chip is the best ice cream in the entire world," Analee answered.

"It's like you read my mind. Are you a psychic?" Ryuichi asked Analee playfully.

"Sometimes," Analee said secretively.

"To the ice cream stand," Ryuichi said with enthusiasm only matched by Analee's.

**Over the next hour of ice cream eating Analee and Ryuichi became good friends and now they are finally going back to Shigure's house.**

"Man that was a lot of fun. I've never really just hung out with someone that was a lot like me," Ryuichi said looking at Analee.

"I'm glad you had fun. Hey now that we're friends you want to hang out more, you can just give me a call, especially if you need any advice, like on Tohru," Analee responded warmly.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at school and don't forget to reschedule with Ronin and Tohru, I did get you home in one piece," Ryuichi reminded her.

"Don't worry; you'll be going out with her in no time."

"Thanks Analee, see you around," Ryuichi said giving Analee a hug which she returned.

"See ya," Analee yelled back, entering her house.

"So what did you say to Ronin, are you now his girlfriend?" Shigure asked, apparently being informed of Ronin by Yuki and Kyo.

"I got tired of waiting for him so I hung out with his brother Ryuichi who was waiting for Tohru, I wonder where they both were, we waited for about an hour for them," Analee explained.

Shigure on the other hand sort of had an idea of what they were doing, two people who were supposed to meet their future girlfriend and boyfriend at the same place and time, and ran into each other with nervousness and probably hormones going haywire. Yup Shigure knew where and what the two were probably doing when they were supposed to meet Analee and Ryuichi. Both of them, of course, didn't suspect a thing because they trusted Ronin and Tohru. The fates were having a lot of fun with these four love lives.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Fruits Basket and i hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 13: Chance Meeting**

It turns out the next day was a day off and Analee and Ryuichi were caught up on having so much fun that they forgot. Shigure asked Analee to go to the market and buy some groceries, and since she was feeling better, could go alone. So there was Analee and she had bought all they needed, but now she was looking at the ice cream.

"Decisions, decisions, do I take mint chocolate chip or rocky road," Analee thought out loud.

"Why not both?" someone asked right behind her.

Analee jumped from surprise and looked behind herself, "Who in the world?!" she screeched, only to collide with non other than Kureno.

"What, Analee getting scared? I never thought I would see the day," Kureno said coldly, emotionlessly. It hurt Analee so bad, but she never let it show.

"Kureno, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be by Akito, I thought you two were joined at the hip," Analee returned just as coldly.

"No that was me and you. Akito and I are just close."

"Why don't you two go and get married then," Analee returned.

"I don't think Akito is ready for something like that."

"Kureno I just have one question. You answer this question and I'll never talk to you ever again," Analee said **almost** desperately.

"And miss out on all the fun of fighting with you?"

"Kureno," Analee said threateningly.

"Fine, what Analee?"

"Why? Why did you leave me hanging like that? No reason, no closure, do you have any idea what that was like for me?!" Analee yelled at him.

"Why would I care? The reason was Akito ok Analee. You should've already known that," Kureno said softly.

"I remember you saying he would never get between us. You liar, I don't ever want to speak, look, or even hear about you," Analee said in a low threatening voice as she walked away to be stopped by Kureno grabbing her arm.

"I tried Analee, I'm sorry; I wasn't as strong as you. I wish I could've been, then maybe things would've been different and…" with that his cell phone rang.

"Yes?" Kureno answered the phone.

"I'm at the store Akito."

……

"No I'm on my way back."

…...

"Good bye," he said and hung up. He then turned to look at Analee and said, "What are you looking at, devil woman."

"You'll never change will you Kureno? You're always going to waste yourself away with Akito. Letting him tell you what to do, what you want, and what you can have. What did I ever see in you?" Analee stated and left for the cashier, leaving Kureno stunned, but not enough for him not to go back to the Sohma residence and into the arms of Akito.

**At Shigure's house **

"Shigure!" Analee yelled, on the verge of tears.

"What is it Analee? Are you ok?" Shigure rushed to hug her.

"We need to hire the world's best assassin," Analee answered.

"For who, Lee?" Shigure asked.

"Kureno and Akito, who else? Those two are evil I tell you. We'd be doing society a favor. Where's Kyo and Yuki?" Analee stated in a hurry.

"You ran into Kureno? Yuki and Kyo are at Hana's house studying, they were going to wait for you but I told them to go ahead. How did you run into Kureno?" Shigure asked.

"I was at the store and looking for ice cream when he just came out of no where. We started talking and I asked the question that has been bugging me forever, and he answered me and was nice for a while. Then Akito called him and it was like a blizzard come and he was obnoxious to me," Analee summed up for Shigure.

"What was his reason Analee?" Shigure asked dreading what she was going to say.

"He said it was because of Akito. I should've made him elaborate more," Analee said as an afterthought.

"I think we should invite Aya and Tori over and eat ice cream and watch any movie you want," Shigure said trying to comfort his friend.

"Any movie? Really?" Analee asked.

"Any movie you want and I'll call Aya and Tori right now," Shigure assured her.

"Ok I'm in a very killer mood so the Lethal Weapon series it is," Analee answered as she started to put the groceries away.

Shigure chuckled and went to call Ayame and Hatori.

They were both there in 20 minutes and watching the movies. Analee had fallen asleep by the 3rd movie. Hatori looked down at her and picked her up bridal style and took her to her room and tucked her into bed. About 10 minutes later Yuki and Kyo came home and Shigure told all four of them what Analee had told him. They all thought about this for a while, and they all wanted to hire an assassin like Analee wanted to.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 14: Back to School and the would-be-boyfriend**

Finally the day to go back to school and for Analee to explain to Ronin and Tohru why she and Ryuichi weren't there to meet them on Friday had come. Analee and Ryuichi met in front of the school to discuss how they would confront Ronin and Tohru.

"We tell the truth I got dizzy and I'm sick and you had to take me home, with a pit stop," Analee said.

"Ok, but no long droned out explanation about us getting kidnapped by pirates and having to find buried gold," Ryuichi warned Analee.

"Why not? I was going to say that we are really secret spies and were called a way on a mission to save all the ice cream of the world and we couldn't turn down the mission because we got free ice cream when we completed it," Analee said in one breath surprising Ryuichi.

"There's Ronin and Tohru, you can also add that bit about the ice cream to make them laugh ok," Ryuichi said taking her arm and leading her to the pair.

"Ronin, Tohru, now before you say anything you should know that it was all my fault that Ryuichi and I weren't able to meet you two. I've been pretty sick lately, you can ask Kyo and Yuki, and I was having a spell and I asked Ryuichi to take me home before I got worst, and I'm really sorry," Analee explained to the other two before Ryuichi could say anything.

"It's ok you guys. We weren't going to be able to meet you two anyway, we forgot about a study group that we had and we wouldn't have been able to meet you guys," Ronin explained.

"Well in that case, me and Analee went to Las Vegas and we won 2 million dollars accidentally got married and got divorce the next day. Then we went to New York and saw the boardwalk and accidentally got married and divorced again," Ryuichi said joking around.

Then Analee took up the joke, "Yup, then we went to Los Angeles and accidentally got married and divorced. The law people said that if we got married again we wouldn't be able to get divorced again. Looks like me and Ryuichi can't go to big cities anymore."

"Ok you two breath, breath and we are going to be late for class if we don't hurry," Tohru said running for their class.

They barely made it to class. The day went on uneventful, but both Analee and Ryuichi agreed to go out with Ronin and Tohru, they were going to double date. Tohru and Analee were getting ready at Shigure's house. Tohru was wearing a dark pink knee length skirt with a light pink button up shirt with like three buttons open and a touch of make up. Her hair was in braids and she was wearing converse shoes. (Go with the wardrobe even though Tohru would probably never wear converse) She looked very pretty. Analee was wearing a black mid thigh skirt, with a red button up shirt that had a white undershirt so it was wide open. Her hair was in light curls, she was wearing some lip gloss, and she was wearing those sandals that have heels about an inch think but they are level with the toes. She looked very beautiful. (Not too Goth, not to girly) Ronin and Ryuichi were downstairs getting interrogated by Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, Shigure, and Haru. It still surprises some that they got out of there alive. The girl came down the stairs stunning all the guys there and the two couples went to their double date.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Fruits Basket, LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 15: Double Date**

"So where are we going?" Tohru asked Ryuichi.

"It's a surprise," Ronin instead answered, surprisingly.

Analee and Ryuichi exchanged a look but dismissed it, wanting to be unaware of what was obviously happening.

"Come on Ronin, where are we going?" Analee asked, "If you don't tell me I will force you to buy me ice cream for a year."

"Ronin I'd answer if I were you. You don't know how much ice cream she can eat in one day. It's incredible," Ryuichi exaggerated.

"I'm not that bad Ryuichi, you shouldn't talk because I think you drink about a gallon of soda every day, which is bad for you health ya know," Analee shot back.

"Ok, ok I give up. We are going to this really cool restaurant that Tohru and I found," Ronin answered.

"You and Tohru chose this place?" Analee asked.

"No, we were just walking home the other day, when we had to stay after school, and we passed by it and we thought it was cool," Tohru explained.

"What's the name?" asked Ryuichi.

"The Flying Dove," interjected Ronin.

"The Flying Dove," Analee mumbled.

"Analee, don't say anything, not a word," Ryuichi suddenly said, seeing the evil smile on Analee's face.

"Why what was she going to say?" Ronin asked, obviously confused.

"She's just going to make fun of the restaurant's name," Ryuichi informed them.

"I have no idea what you mean Ry, I mean 'The Flying Dove' are we sure that it's done its business, because I don't want to go anywhere were my food might be pooped on," Analee said holding fits of laughter.

"Analee, it's just a name nothing is meant by it, hopefully," Ronin defended Tohru and his choice.

"You don't know anything about this restaurant, do you Ronin?" Ryuichi figured out pretty fast, because to tell you the truth it was kinda obvious.

"It's a surprise so shut up and let's go," Ronin answered.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Analee whispered to Tohru and Ryuichi as Ronin walked ahead of them.

"Oh no, he's just a little up tight because of that after school thing," Tohru defended.

"Bringing that up, what subject did you guys study?" asked Ryuichi curiously.

"What did we study? Um we studied some history; it's really been eating up my time. I can't really get the dates right sometimes," Tohru answered a little too quickly.

"Well if you are still having problems Tohru, I can help you out come over to the house anytime you want. I think the guys miss you a lot. Since I boss them around every day, enjoying myself with their misery, they miss you," Analee offered.

"Here we are," Ronin said.

Ok, now I know some of you would want a play by play of the date, but I don't really have the patience for that so I'm going to summarize. They had an ok time; they could've gone somewhere better. Tohru and Ronin kept getting mistaken for a couple, Analee and Ryuichi joked around a lot oblivious to this and they all got home safely. Well I guess Tohru and Ronin had more fun at 'The Flying Dove' than Analee and Ryuichi because they felt pretty misplaced there because it was a pretty fancy. Every ones gotten home and I will tell you their views on the date start with the guys.

**Sato Residence**

"So what did you think about the date?" Ronin asked his brother.

"It was ok I guess."

"Do you think Analee liked it, I thought she would."

"Truthfully, I don't think she really like it. She's more of a walk in the park, go to a movie, and eat some ice cream, kind of girl."

"Yeah well, Tohru liked the restaurant."

"You really think so; do you think she likes me?" Ryuichi asked his brother.

"Yeah, I mean what's not to like, she probably had a great time," Ronin said kinda too quickly in my opinion.

"Do you think they will want to be our girlfriends, after that horrible date?" Ryuichi asked putting it bluntly.

"Miracles happen everyday," Ronin answered too confidently.

**Sohma Residence**

"What did you think Analee?" asked Tohru.

"Well it could've been better I know that. I mean that place made me feel really uncomfortable."

"I liked it."

"You and Ronin loved it, I could tell."

"Do you think Ryuichi will ever ask me out again, but alone?" asked Tohru with convincing despair in her voice.

"Oh, Tohru I'm sure that Ry likes you, you're really cool he couldn't not like you."

"Thanks Analee and I think the date was great."

"Well if you'll excuse me I have to watch a horror movie now for being so nice, and selfless it has to have a lot of blood and killing too. And Tohru, just talk to Ry if you are unsure about him, he'll understand," Analee said as she exited the room.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own fruits basket, and hello how are ya doin, it's SNOWING IN TEXAS Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 16: Matchmaking**

THE NEXT DAY ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL

"So Analee how was the date?" asked Yuki casually.

"It was ok I guess," Analee answered.

"Really? Do you think you'll go out with Ronin again? Is your relationship serious? We need some info Analee," Kyo persisted.

"It was ok, and I don't know if Ronin is going to ask me out again, and I don't know if our relationship is serious, it was one date," Analee answered.

"Why does he have to ask you out?" Yuki suddenly asked out of the blue.

"I'm old fashioned ok. I think the guy should make the first move and be a gentleman and stuff like that ok," Analee explained as they got to the school gate, "Now no more stuff about my date." Analee suddenly had an evil thought, she knew that Hana liked Yuki and it looked like Yuki liked her back, and that Uo like Kyo and vise-versa. Why not play matchmaker? And she could ask Ronin to help her and they would get to know each other better. Yes, she was going to put her plan to the test, now if only she had a plan.

**Ronin and Ryuichi **

Analee ran over to the two after making sure that her four little love birds weren't looking.

"Hey Ronin want to help me play matchmaker with Hana, Yuki, Uo and Kyo?" Analee asked hurriedly, not wanting to be missed.

"I don't know Analee I'm kinda busy," Ronin said as Ryuichi said, "You've noticed too Lee that those four like each other?"

"Yep it's as plain as bread, and why not Ronin?"

"Yeah Ronin what are you busy with?" asked Ryuichi.

"Just school stuff, nothing much," Ronin answered, "Hey Ryuichi why don't you help Analee out and make sure another guy doesn't try anything with her."

"Alright if you want me to," Ryuichi answered.

"Hello I'm still here, and who says I want my boyfriend's brother watching me and protecting me from other guys? Believe it or not I can take care of myself and my guys make sure that no guy approaches me," Analee stated like any independent woman.

"Boyfriends brother, huh?" Ronin said with a grin.

"Yeah well you are my boyfriend aren't you?" Analee inquired.

"Yes Analee I'm your boyfriend," Ronin said as he took her hand, "And who are these 'my guys'?"

"My guys consist of Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Aya, and Shigure," Analee listed.

"Well I got to go you guys make evil plans," Ronin said as he walked away pecking Analee on the check. Analee was dazed for a while, but then she went into her controlling, planning to take over the world mode.

"So how are we going to do this Analee?" Ryuichi asked completely interested.

"We are going to throw a party and leave each pair in a room alone with a dare or something, more details later, but let's make it Saturday, my place or yours?"

"Mine, it has more rooms and if you want you can sneak into Ronin's room and snoop."

"Thank you for the offer, you know me too well. I wonder what I will find out when I snoop, mwahahahahahaha," Analee responded.

**SATURDAY AT RYUICHI'S PLACE**

"Hey Ry, did Ronin and Tohru say they would be able to make it or not?" Analee asked Ryuichi as they finished some last minute preparations and started to just wait for everyone.

"Yeah, they said they couldn't make, another study group or something," Ryuichi answered.

"Do you think this'll work?"

"Of course, I mean we both thought it up, it's foolproof, they'll get together and then we'll get to gloat on getting them together for years to come," Ryuichi responded as the doorbell rang. Both Ryuichi and Analee went to answer it together and all four love birds were there.

"Hey you guys come on in, Ronin and Tohru couldn't make it because of a study group," Analee welcomed them.

"Yeah, just put your coats and stuff in that closet and come to the living room," Ryuichi instructed.

"So what are we going to do?" Kyo asked.

"We are going to play pairs dare," Analee answered.

"Is that even a game?" Yuki asked.

"It is as of now," Analee answered as she tied a blue ribbon on Hana and Yuki, a green ribbon on Uo and Kyo, and a red ribbon on Ryuichi and herself.

"What we are going to do is choose out of these three hats that match with our color ribbons and we have to do the dares," Ryuichi explained.

"Who came up with the dares?" Uo asked.

"Shigure did, so they should be fun," Analee answered.

"What!" both Yuki and Kyo shouted as Uo and Hana picked their dares.

"We have to get locked in a room together and find a way to get out without using any doors or windows by tomorrow morning or we have to eat nothing but raw leaks for breakfast," Uo read Kyo and her dare.

"We have to into Mr. Sato's office and find a package with a dog on it that's blue with purple stars and yellow happy faces on it, but it also has another characteristic but we have to find it out from a clue in the office, which we'll find on the door, or we won't be able to eat breakfast tomorrow morning," Hana read Yuki and her dare.

"We get to eat ice cream all night and watch movies but we can't fall asleep or we have to go without sweets for a month," Analee read Ryuichi and her dare.

"Hey you guys got an easy one that's not fair," Kyo complained as Uo dragged him to the room they had to complete their dare in.

"No it's not everyone knows I can't stay up past midnight," Analee defended herself.

"Well you guys get to watch T.V.," Yuki also complained as he was dragged to Mr. Sato's office by Hana.

"Stop your complaining and do your dares," Analee shouted back.

Finally the two pairs were in their rooms talking and love was in the air hopefully.

"So you want to snoop Ronin's room while I find some movies for us to watch," Ryuichi offered.

"Yay! I get to snoop in my boyfriend's room, let's go," Analee answered pushing Ryuichi in front of her so he would guide her to her destination.

"I'm going to have lots of fun aren't I," Analee said gleefully.

"Yep, a curious person like you, you'll have a great time," Ryuichi assured her.

Analee then proceeded to go into Ronin's room and snoop around. She didn't find much and got bored pretty fast. So she snuck into Ryuichi's room. It was so cool it had all these cool photographs of kids at school, people at parks, and people at carnivals and fun stuff like that.

"Hey I thought you were in Ronin's room," Ryuichi said as he entered his room to find Analee looking at a picture with Yuki, and Kyo and herself in the middle as the laughed together.

"Yeah well, Ronin's room got boring so I decided to come into your room and discover your deepest, darkest secrets," Analee exaggerated.

"What you find out?"

"I found out that you love kittens, and you love to arrange flowers."

"You caught me! Now let's go and watch our movies ok, and we are not falling asleep, I can't go a month without anything sweet," Ryuichi said as a pushed Analee into the living room.

"Yeah well you're going to have to keep me awake. The latest I've ever stayed up is 2 in the morning, good luck," Analee told Ryuichi.

"Don't worry we are watching nothing but loud action movies, that'll keep you awake," Ryuichi replied.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Hey Ry, want to check and see if the others completed their tasks," Analee said as the finished their last movie, completing their task.

"Sure, why not?" Ryuichi answered Analee as they made their way to the room Yuki and Hana were in. They found the box that Shigure had told Yuki and Hana to find in between them as the slept on the extra bed that Mr. Sato had in his office. Yuki and Hana were curled up together on the bed; Analee couldn't help but take a picture of it. She left Ryuichi to wake them up and then went to Uo and Kyo's room. When they entered Uo and Kyo's room they found a chaos and mayhem, the two teenagers had tried to complete their task, but they didn't succeed and were both sprawled on top of each other in the middle of the floor, Analee got a picture of the two before she burst out laughing. Lucky for her the other two didn't wake up and see her camera or they would've been really pissed.

That's when Analee pulled a blow horn out of her coat and yelled into it, "RISE AND SHINE!!! WE'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT HERE!!!" which earned her a glare from Ryuichi who was holding his ears.

"You could've warned me Lee," Ryuichi said angrily as he massaged his ears.

"Sorry, but I just had to see their faces, and well it was sort of an impulse so you can't blame me," Analee argued.

"Sure I can't Lee. I think I'll just tickle you," Ryuichi said as he jumped on Analee and started tickling her nonstop.

"No Ry!! Mercy, I give up! Mercy!" Analee yelled as she laughed at the same time.

"What's all the commotion, it's too early in the morning for this noise," Uo said picking herself up slowly as Kyo also awoke.

"Kyo! Yuki! Help meeee!" Analee yelled out as Ry tickled her even more.

"Should we help her Kyo?" Yuki asked his friend in mock seriousness.

"I don't know Yuki. I mean she wouldn't let us eat chocolate pie that one time for dinner, and she won't let us eat ice cream past midnight. This is a tough decision," Kyo answered Yuki in the same tone.

"We could always just watch."

"Yeah we could," Kyo pondered for a few minutes, while Ryuichi just kept torturing poor Analee.

"I think we should help her now," Yuki suddenly said.

"I agree," Kyo answered.

"Hey Ryuichi, leave Analee alone, I think she's had enough," Yuki commanded Ryuichi.

"Since you guys insist, ok," Ryuichi said defeated as he stopped tickling Analee.

"Took you guys long enough," Analee complained as she got her breath back.

"So, who did and didn't complete their tasks?" Ryuichi asked.

"We completed our task," Hana answered Ryuichi.

"We didn't, so where are the leeks," Uo asked.

"Downstairs," Analee answered.

"Well I'm not eating breakfast," Kyo suddenly said.

"What!?! If I have to eat leeks, so does orange top, leeks are evil," Uo demanded that Kyo suffer like she would.

"Sorry but sometimes I don't eat breakfast and sometimes I do, this is one of the I don't sometimes," Kyo explained snidely.

"Kyo that's not very fair for Uo is it?" Yuki asked his friend, with a meaningful look, because he knew that Kyo like Uo, just like Kyo knew that Yuki like Hana.

"Ok, I'll do it. Uo you owe me big time. Bring on the leeks already," Kyo said like it was a normal thing for him to do.

Analee smiled and said, "Well guess what, Shigure didn't come and bring the leeks so it looks like we're all going to have normal breakfasts that I'm going to make."

"Really?!" Kyo and Yuki asked excited like children.

"Can you make French toast?" Yuki asked.

"With eggs and bacon," Kyo added to the menu.

"Ok, I'll try," Analee laughed at the way they were all excited.

"Gosh, you'd think they were just invited to the king of England's house," Ryuichi teased.

"Obviously you've never tasted Analee's cooking. She's the best, nothing tastes the same after you've tasted some of her cooking," Yuki insisted.

"Yeah, you know she said she was going to teach us how to cook a long time ago. We've really got to remind her, Yuki," Kyo informed his friend.

"Yes we do. How about this, if she doesn't teach us how to cook in the next month we lock Hatori, Aya, Shigure, and Analee in a room with no junk food for three days, only healthy food and water," Yuki suggested to Kyo.

"Tom, Jerry come on you're going to learn how to cook **today**," Analee yelled as she dragged them down the stairs while they were laughing.

Everyone loved Analee's cooking, and thankfully Kyo and Yuki got the hang of it pretty easily.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 17: The Breakup**

Analee was thinking to herself the day after the "party" in her room. _I don't think Ronin really likes me. If he likes anyone I think its Tohru. Maybe I should tell them both that, then I'll go to the theater and watch Saw II all by my self. I'll do it tomorrow at school first thing in the morning. Now it's time to take a well deserved nap._ Analee thought, she was drifting off into sleep when suddenly Shigure and Ayame threw open her door and jumped on her bed.

"HI ANALEE!" Shigure yelled.

"Go away," Analee said as she tried to pull a pillow over her head, only to have it taken away by Ayame.

"Now, now Lee we were wondering if you wanted to got to the movie with us and Tori, we're going to go see "The Omen," Ayame asked Analee.

"Pray tell, why are you guys going to watch a horror movie willingly without me blackmailing you?" Analee asked, seeing something was up.

"Well we just want some quality time with you because we don't see you that much anymore, your always worrying about school or that boyfriend of yours," Shigure explained missing his friend.

"Ok fine, I'll go if you guys buy me soda and candy for myself. Now let's go pick up Nii-san and go see the movie," Analee said as she jumped from the bed and made her way downstairs.

They had a great time at the movies and Hatori and Analee had tons of fun scaring Aya and Shigure on their way home, it was hilarious.

_NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL _

"Hey Ronin I want to talk to you," Analee said as she pulled Ronin into an empty classroom.

"What do you want to talk about Analee?" Ronin asked.

"Well I don't think we should continue our current relationship," Analee answered.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah well I can see that you don't like me, you obviously like someone else."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Oh come one, Tohru, your always with her and don't think I'm dumb I've seen the way you look at her. I just don't want a relationship where you like some other girl and would rather be with her than me ok."

"Yeah I was thinking of breaking up with you today too."

"So we're ok?"

"'Course we are."

"Alright you hurt Tohru; you're a dead man Ronin. Let's go tell everyone were just friends now."

"After you," Ronin said as he held the door open for her, to brave the questions, which they would answer "None of your damn business."

They got through the day, Analee was staying after school for a while, she had the clean the classroom duty, (whatever the real name is) and she was taking her time. After she was finally done it was about a quarter to five and she was going to walk home alone when Haru came out of no where and asked her if she would walk him to Shigure's house, so he wouldn't get lost. Analee agreed.

"So how's life been to you Haru?" Analee asked him as they made their way down the busy street.

"It's been ok I guess, could be better," Haru answered with no emotion.

"Really, how?" Analee asked.

"I don't know, no Akito, Rin actually talking to me, or me not having a split personality, that's how things could be better," Haru said coldly, Analee stopped in her tracks making Haru turn to look at her.

"What has Akito done to you? Why isn't Rin talking to you? And what's wrong with having a split personality?"

"What do you care?"

"I care, now sit down and give me answers or I'll sit on you," Analee demanded as she forced Haru to sit on a bench.

"It's just that, did anyone tell you that Rin and I were going out? Well we were but then all of the sudden she broke up with me and now she won't talk to me at all. And Akito is just being worse and worse, constantly calling me to visit him and calling me names. And having a split personality is bad ok, I'm always losing it and then I can't remember anything, everything just sucks," Haru yelled at Analee as she listened silently.

"Well Haru, I can think of a reason Rin broke up with you and won't talk to you now, hey it happened to me. I'll talk to her, don't worry about it. And you should know that Akito is a sick person, whose opinion shouldn't matter to you at all. As for the split personality thing, it's just how you deal with things, if you want to get rid of it you'll have to figure out a different way to deal with problems. And everything doesn't suck, I mean look at the world it's beautiful, you should appreciate it more, you never know when you'll die," Analee said as she looked off into the distance, deep in though.

"Come on Analee, we need to get to Shigure's house," Haru said as he dragged Analee out of her trance.

"Ok let's go."

They finally made it to Shigure's house, as Analee put her key into the lock and opened the door, she was greeted by a loud, and "SURPRISE" there was a banner on the wall that said "Happy Birthday" Analee had forgotten her own birthday.

"Wow you guys thank you so much," Analee said as she almost started crying.

"Don't tell me little sister you forgot your birthday," Hatori asked as he walked up to her and gave her a big hug, they were joined by Aya, and Shigure, then Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Hiro, Momiji, Kisa, and Tohru. The party was great and Analee had the time of her life. She would later say that it was one of her best birthdays by far.

**Everyone else is asleep except for Shigure, Aya, Hatori, and Analee.**

"Lee you really need to relax, I can't believe you forgot your own birthday," Shigure advised his friend worriedly.

"I know, I know a lot has just been going on ya know," Analee defended herself.

"What happened to this boyfriend of yours," Aya asked.

"Oh, he like someone else and I didn't think it would be right to keep him in a relationship he didn't really want," Analee answered casually.

"Really?" Hatori asked, "You don't care?"

"Yes I care, I just didn't want to tie him down if he really didn't like me," Analee explained.

"Alright, but I don't want you working so hard anymore little sister," Hatori ordered Analee, "I don't want you to work yourself into exhaustion again."

"Don't worry Tori, I will watch her like a hawk and if I think she's been working too much, I'll force her to stay home from school," Shigure nobly offered.

"And I'll visit more often and check up on her as much as I can," Aya also said.

"Gosh, it's not like I'm going to die or anything," Analee said playfully.

"No, but Akito is starting to wonder why I'm spending more time here," Hatori informed them.

"You mean Kureno didn't tell Akito about me?" Analee asked completely surprised.

"I guess not," Hatori answered.

"What should we do?" Shigure asked, "Akito's eventually going to find out."

"You guys should know that I'm trying to figure out a way to break the curse, just like I was back then, and I think I've figured out a way," Analee said quietly, guilty that she hadn't told her best friends.

"What?!" all three of the guys said at once.

"Yeah, I kinda been researching, snooping around, stuff like that," Analee replied quietly.

"Do explain Analee," Hatori ordered.

"You see when I first met you guys I was trying to find out a way to break your curse, but Akito hurt me before I was able to do anything. While I was getting better I researched the curse but didn't find anything. When I came back here I kept researching and I think I finally found something. I didn't tell you guys because I knew that if it got remotely dangerous you would make me stop, and give up. I love you guys too much to let you do that. I think I've found the cure, but I'm not going to tell you what it is or when I'm going to do it because you'll probably try to stop me," Analee explained with authority that they would've normally backed off at but….

"If you won't tell us it's probably really dangerous isn't it Lee?" Hatori asked thoughtfully.

"Probably something that will threaten your life," Ayame continued.

"Something we'd go so much as to hold you down to stop you from doing it," Shigure ended.

"You're never going to tell us, we're going to have to find out when you do it," Hatori concluded.

Analee nodded sadly, thinking of what she knew she had to do and looked up at the people that had always stood by her, loved her, and never doubted her and promised to do what was necessary no matter what.

"Let's go to bed, it's late and I have homework I'm going to have to do in the morning," Analee stated and went up to her room after saying good night to her friends.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Fruits basket and could you guys review me, nicely ya know don't yell at me or anything.

**Chapter 18: Home almost alone**

The next day Analee was kinda sick. She woke up with a low fever, but Shigure made her stay home, Kyo and Yuki had to go to school, and Shigure had to deal with his editor, so while Analee wasn't looking he called Hatori and asked him to send Kisa and Hiro since they had a day off to come and check up on Analee.

Analee thinking to herself, **_I got to stop getting sick like this. I won't last much longer if this keeps happening._** That's when she got up and decided to check the mail to see if she'd gotten a letter from her dad. She found a letter addressed to her and opened it inside. In the envelope were pictures: pictures of herself and Kureno, when they'd been going out. One was when they were sitting on a park bench talking, another of when they went ice skating, and one of the last when they were hugging. Analee kinda broke down; she had had all these memories in the back of her mind. She hadn't thought about them since Kureno broke up with her. When Hiro and Kisa found her see was on the floor of her room crying. The two young people got pretty scared, by now they knew that Analee was a strong person, someone they could trust, that cared about them.

Kisa walked over to Analee and asked, "Analee what's wrong? Let's get you off the floor and on the bed." Hiro helped her pull Analee onto her bed.

"Analee, could you speak to us, what's the matter?" Hiro tried.

"Sorry, you guys I'm just sad, I remembered things I didn't want to remember ever again," Analee answered, emptily. That's when Hiro saw the pictures under her bed, he didn't tell Kisa but he now knew what was wrong, sort of.

"Analee you should be happy you're not with that guy anymore. You may've loved him but he wasn't the guy for you," Hiro told Analee in a soft considerate voice, that almost surprised Kisa, "Kisa please get us a glass of water and some food."

"Ok," Kisa said to Hiro's demand.

"But I really loved him Hiro," Analee said numbly.

"We wasn't your true love, maybe your first, but not your true," Hiro tried again.

"But he was everything to me."

"He didn't deserve you."

"He loved me."

"To put it bluntly Analee, he left you didn't he?"

"…."

"I never knew about you and Kureno, but I can tell that he left you, alone."

"…. He promised never to do that."

"But he did; now you need to let all your feelings for him go, not suppress them and put them in the back of your mind, but really let them go, for good," Hiro demanded that she do. And Analee did she cried and told Hiro how much she love him and how much she thought he loved her. When Kisa came back she listened as Analee told them that she thought herself pathetic for involving them, and they denied it saying that they were, more then she would ever know, happy to help her. When everyone came back, the three of them were watching movies in the living room eating popcorn. No one ever knew that Analee broke down, Hiro and Kisa would say later what had happened, but in the mean time it was their little secret.

Later Hatori came to check on Analee.

"How are you feeling now Lee?" Hatori asked as he checked her.

"I feel a lot better," Analee answered serenely.

"Yeah, that's good. I think you are all right. You can go to school tomorrow, but I can't seem to stress enough that you don't overwork yourself."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Ok, I just want to make sure."

"Nii-san you worry too much. I'm surprised you don't already have gray hairs."

"I dye them," Hatori joked, as Analee laughed at what he said.

"I'll be fine, really. I won't overwork myself this time."

"Ok, love ya, see ya later," Hatori said as he kissed her on the forehead and left.

"Love ya too Nii-san, bye," Analee waved as Hatori left, Shigure entered her room about 10 minutes later.

"Hey Lee, how's it going," he asked as he jumped into Analee's bed.

"It's ok Gure, not much happening around here, it's like one of those nice suburbs where nothing happens," Analee answered as she cuddled into her bed.

"Really? Hey seriously are you ok Analee?"

"I'm perfectly fine, but you wanna know what would make me feel great?"

"What?"

"ICE CREAM!!! Tons of ice cream would make me feel even better right now."

Shigure laughed, wondering what he had been worried about and answered her, "Sorry Lee, we're fresh out of ice cream, but I think the boys are trying to make you a chocolate pie, to make you feel better."

"Really? I can't wait. I finally taught them how to cook, ya know. That pie will come out perfect."

"If you say so Lee. I got to go and finish my latest book."

"Shigure, doing work?! Is the world about to end?" Analee exaggerated surprise as she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, Lee laugh it up, I got to go night," Shigure responded as he kissed her on the head and left. Analee slept well that night, she hadn't really been sleeping well since she last saw Kureno.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Fruits Basket. Hey I'm thinking about making a prequel to this story, and i know it would be pulling something like the Star Wars series but if i don make one will you guys tell me if you'll actually read it.

**Chapter 19: Group Date**

Three days had passed and Analee was finally better and going to school again.

**AT THE SCHOOL **

"ANALEE!!!" Momiji yelled as he ran to hug Analee only to be stopped by Kyo.

"Momiji, Analee has just gotten better from being sick, you got to be careful around her for a while," Kyo explained slowly, holding is anger in.

"Ok," Momiji responded and hugged Analee softly.

"You ok?" Haru asked her, making it seem like he didn't care.

"I'm fine Haru. These two and Shigure and Hatori are just overreacting," Analee answered with a soft smile. Haru just looked at her thoughtfully and smiled also.

That's when Haru turned to Kyo and Yuki and asked, "Hey is it true that you guys, Uo and Hana are all going on a group date this Saturday?"

Analee looked at a flustered Kyo and Yuki, "Are you?"

"Yeah," Kyo answered.

"But we only didn't tell you because we didn't want you to get too excited and ya know overwork yourself getting us ready for the date," Yuki quickly explained.

"What were you guys going to tell me the day you got married? And I'm supposed to overwork myself getting you guys ready," Analee answered giving them both a noogie.

"Ok, hey you want to come?" Kyo asked.

"Nah, I'd be a fifth wheel and I'd be alone," Analee responded.

"We could invite Ryuichi and you guys could go together, just as friends," Yuki suggested innocently.

"I'll think about it, I mean if you guys want him to come you can invite him and I'll go," Analee assured them.

"Well let's go invite him Yuki," Kyo said as he and his friend went to look for Ryuichi.

"They don't wait do they," Analee asked Haru, who laughed in response.

"Analee, do you think Gina Ryuichi's and Ronin's sister would like chocolates?" Momiji asked.

"Do you like Gina?" Analee asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to ask her out," Momiji answered with no embarrassment.

"Well you could give her flowers and chocolates then offer to take her anywhere she wanted for a day," Analee suggested.

"Thanks Analee, I got to and get ready," Momiji said as he ran off, leaving Analee and Haru to talk.

"What do you think about Kyo and Yuki dating?" Analee asked Haru.

"It's dangerous," Haru answered.

"But when you think about it everything's dangerous. You have to risk everything if you want something. I think it'll work out for them."

"Yeah well it probably will."

SATURDAY

Yuki and Kyo had convinced Ryuichi and Analee to go on their group date and they were at the mall eating right now. Since it was a group date everyone was wearing casual clothing. So far everything was going great and the three couples went their separate ways. Kyo and Uo were hand in hand and talking together thoughtfully. Hana and Yuki were sitting on a bench together and just thinking, and leaning on each other. Ryuichi and Analee were at the arcade competing against each other in a fighting game. Analee lost.

"Ry, I'm going to go get a jawbreaker," Analee said not wanting to admit defeat.

"Ok Lee," Ryuichi answered completely mesmerized by the game.

As Analee was looking at the candies on display at the candy store a guy came up behind her and started to hassle her. He just wouldn't leave her alone and she was getting pretty mad. Now under normal circumstances Analee would've beaten him up, but since her health wasn't at it's greatest, she was kinda helpless, which didn't exactly sit very well with her. So being the way Analee is she started to sort of cuss him out, I won't go into detail but remember that one guy on her first day of school she would've done ten times worse to this guy and she couldn't so imagine her anger and her colorful use of words. Well the guy tried to grab her and here's what happened.

"Let go of me you jerk," Analee said as she yanked her arm from the guy.

"Come on, it's not like you have a boyfriend, and even if you did have one I could probably beat him up," the guy gloated.

"So you think you can beat me?" Ryuichi asked coming up behind Analee and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well?" he asked again. Now let me tell you Ryuichi is a really nice guy but when he sees someone he cares about in any sort of danger you better watch out, it's sort of like when Haru turns black, but Ryuichi knows what he's doing and remembers everything.

"You're her boyfriend?" the guy asked doubtfully, hoping that Ryuichi wasn't.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" Ryuichi demanded.

"Nah, just asking," the guy said, and since he had half a brain he walked away.

"Thanks, he was really getting on my nerves," Analee said turning to face Ryuichi. He still had his arms around her so they were pretty close.

"No problem, you ever need help just ask me," Ryuichi answered holding her closer still.

"Kay, hey we got to go, we're going to be late, to meet the others," Analee said a little breathless as they walked out of the candy shop. Ryuichi still had his arm around Analee and she didn't tell him to move it. The group date went so well that Yuki and Hana were going to go out the next Friday alone as were Uo and Kyo. Analee and Ryuichi were looking at each other in a different light to say the least. Everything was bliss, it couldn't last much longer. It was like the calm before the storm.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 20: Hidden Memories and Misfortune**

SCHOOL

Everyone was at lunch right now, Analee was feeling particularly sick, and so she went to the roof so the others wouldn't worry or go looking for her. She was pretty deep in thought when Kyo came up and was surprised to see her in his usual thinking spot.

"What ya doin' here Analee?" Kyo asked.

"I was just thinking," Analee answered.

"What about?" Kyo asked.

"My life."

"Well that's a pretty general subject."

"I'm just thinking of everything I've done, and haven't done, Kyo."

"Elaborate a little more please."

"Well, I've the greatest family any person can hope for, I've fallen in and out of love, and I've faced death. I haven't gone sky diving, haven't gone to New Zealand, and I haven't broken the curse."

"That's a lot of things to do Analee, especially that last one. I don't think you should burden yourself with it. We'll survive like all the past generations. I don't want you to get hurt; I don't think the others do either."

"But Kyo you guys don't deserve anything that has happened to you. It's a century old promise that had nothing to do you guys; you shouldn't be paying for something you yourself didn't do. No one deserves that, it's a horrible fate that many have had to share. I want to stop that and I will."

Kyo looked over at Analee, "Do you remember how we met?" Kyo asked her.

Analee smiled and answered, "Like it was yesterday."

_Flashback_

_It was the day after Kyo's mother's funeral. Shishou had just finished talking to Kyo and reassured him that none of what happened was his fault. Kyo was sitting all by himself on a swing when a teenage girl walked up to him._

"_Are you ok? You look kinda sad," Analee asked._

"_What do you want? No one is supposed to talk to the cat. Don't you know that? The cat is a murderer now and everyone hates him even more," Kyo stated in a dead tone._

"_Are you the cat from the zodiac?" Analee asked._

"_Yeah, how do you know about that?" _

"_My three best friends and my boyfriend are all part of it too."_

"_What? That's not allowed. Outside people aren't supposed to get involved."_

"_Well I am why you are sad?"_

"_My mom killed herself because of me, I'm a monster, and I don't deserve to live."_

"_Not with that attitude you don't," Analee said coldly, "Who told you those lies."_

"_Everyone believes them, and I am a monster. I'm the cat!!" Kyo yelled._

"_Yeah well I think they're lying because they are jealous of how great you can become. A person is only a monster if they believe that. Anyway I think cats are really cool, cooler than dogs, and my best friend is the dog."_

"_Are you insane?"_

"_Just a little."_

"_Do you really believe all you said?" Kyo asked timidly._

"_I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it with every fiber of my being."_

"_So you really think I can be a good person?"_

"_You already are kid." _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Analee, what's yours?"_

"_Kyo, can you be my friend?"_

"_Sure I can Kyo, I promise to always take care of you, you kinda remind me of myself when I was younger. Plus I think your orange hair is kinda cool."_

"_Really most people make fun of it." _

"_That's just because they are ignorant, and don't have anything better to do. You shouldn't let it get to you, or anything else that people say to you."_

"_Thanks, I think I'll be fine, so long as you're here."_

"_Don't worry; I'm not leaving anytime soon. I kinda like it here."_

_End Flashback._

"You know if it hadn't been for you, I don't think I would've survived all the ridicule that people gave me, even with the help of Shishou," Kyo stated thoughtfully looking Analee in the eye.

"If it hadn't been for you, I don't think I, in my disgruntled state, would've found one reason to live after Kureno hurt me. Even with the help of Aya, Gure, and Nii-san," Analee returned sincerely. She had never told anyone that.

"What are you planning to do to break the curse Analee?" Kyo asked worriedly.

"I'm going to do what I have to do, and you'll find out when I do it just like everyone else," Analee answered as she got up and walked to the door.

"Be careful," Kyo called out.

"I love you kid," Analee stated.

Precious few had ever said that to Kyo, "I love you too," Kyo called back. That's when Analee fainted. Kyo quickly took her down to the nurse's office and called Hatori to come and check on her. When Hatori got there he said he was the family doctor and took Analee back to Shigure's house. He also took Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji out of school so they could come and wouldn't worry. Analee woke up when she got to Shigure's house but she wasn't doing too well. She had a fever of 104 and it wouldn't go down. They didn't know why she was like this. They knew that she had been taking it easy, more than she had ever done in her life. They were pretty scared. To make matters worse, Akito called and wanted to see Yuki and Kyo. They wouldn't go; they stayed by Analee's bedside and wouldn't leave. Shigure and Hatori didn't try to make them. Haru and Momiji kept everyone at school posted with phone calls all night.

ANALEE'S ROOM

"Yuki will she be ok?" Kyo asked his best friend fearfully.

"Of course she will be Kyo. It's Analee, she is the strongest person on this earth," Yuki answered.

"Yuki she has to wake up. I don't want to lose her again. I don't know what I'll do this time," Kyo stated, scaring Yuki when he saw the tears in Kyo's eyes.

"Everything will be alright," Yuki assured Kyo as he hugged him.

"No it won't. Everything was great, now it's all going wrong, just like last time."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. She was supposed to be ok; Hatori says that she hasn't healed all the way from Akito's beating even though it was so long ago. He says that it's killing her Yuki! Killing her!!" Kyo cried out.

"Kyo calm down. Or have you forgotten that Analee is a fighter. She always has been and always will be. She'll get through this, even if everything seems like its going wrong, she'll get through it," Yuki yelled back at his friend.

"You got that right," Analee suddenly woke up, "Did you know that while your unconscious you can hear everything that is going on outside?"

The two boys just looked at her and then embraced her tightly.

"Please don't scare us like that again," Yuki begged her.

"I was fine, I was just taking a little nap, that's all," Analee explained.

"Next time tell us," Kyo demanded.

"Ok I will, can you send Tori in we have to talk about my health," Analee asked softly.

"Yeah, ok," Yuki answered as he and Kyo left to get Hatori and got to the main house to see Akito. They'd be about two days late to the meeting Akito wanted, there's was going to be hell to pay.

Hatori rushed to Analee's room and checked her temperature, pulse, and he did a full body check. She had a clean bill of health for the moment.

"You know Analee I never met anyone that could be so sick one minute then fine the next," Hatori said to Analee.

"Well I am a weird person. Where are Yuki and Kyo?" Analee asked.

Hatori looked at her guiltily, "Akito asked to meet them about two days ago. They didn't go, they watched over you instead. They just left for the main house about an hour ago," Hatori said realizing the horrible mistake he made.

"Hurry! We have to go and help them," Analee panicked and got out of bed and rushed to the car. Two of the most important people in her life were at the hands of the person that had beaten her to an inch from death. She was scared, something that she had rarely experienced. She was scared for the lives of Yuki and Kyo, and she had every reason to be.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Fruits Basket and sorry this one is short.

**Chapter 21: The Curse**

Hatori was speeding to the main house with Analee in the passenger seat, Shigure in the back seat along with Haru and Momiji. When they finally made it to the main house Analee ran out of the car before it stopped and headed for the Room as fast as she could. She heard thuds and blows landing on flesh as she opened the door to find what she had feared. Akito was beating both Yuki and Kyo who were chained to the wall. Analee was enraged.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THEM!" Analee yelled at Akito as she pushed him down, and unchained Yuki and Kyo.

"What are you doing here!?!" Akito asked furiously.

"None of your da#n business," Analee yelled back as she got Yuki and Kyo into the hall and locked the door, leaving her alone with Akito.

"Their lives are mine! I can do what I want with them!" Akito said enraged that Analee was alive and interfering yet again.

"You own nothing, you are nothing. You're no god and never will be. You leave them alone or I will make sure you regret it," Analee threatened Akito. She was met with Akito throwing a chair at her. Analee ducked and it barely missed her. The fight had begun. She could barely hear Hatori and Shigure trying to open the door and yelling at her to let them in. Analee was in for the fight of her life. Akito and she went at it for about 10 minutes. That's when Akito started to use some of the torturing devices when he saw that Analee was going to win. Analee was pretty beat up, Akito had used the whip, and some knives on her. She had a cut in her side that was gushing blood. Analee hadn't used any weapons against Akito, but he finally had her against a wall and was right about to kill her when in the last minute she pulled out a switchblade and stabbed Akito at least three times with it. Killing the "god" of the zodiac. Analee fell; her life was draining out of her.

Hatori finally opened the door to hear her say, "And the person that loved every member of the zodiac was to die in the act of destroying the God that trapped them in the never ending that he wanted, releasing them from the promise they had made, forever."

"Analee!" Hatori said as he caught her as she fell.

"Nii-san, you and everyone is free. You don't have to worry about the curse ever again."

"Analee, please don't die, don't leave again," Hatori begged Analee as the tears escaped his eyes.

"Ok, I'll try Nii-san. But I think I'll take a little nap, ok," Analee said faintly as her heart stopped.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Fruits Basket and it's been fun I hope you liked the story, because i enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 22: Everyone else**

ONE YEAR LATER

The entire Sohma family was at the graduation that the Kiba High School was hosting. Uo, Hana, and Tohru had already gotten their diplomas and that left the Sohmas. Uo and Kyo had been dating for a little over a year and where going to get married that summer. Hana and Yuki were going to wait for the fall to marry also. Tohru and Ronin were going to wait for another year before they decided if they wanted to get that serious.

Finally the announcer had reached the Sohmas, "Kyo Sohma," he said as he shook Kyo's hand.

"Yuki Sohma," said the other announcer.

"Analee Sohma," announced the last one, as Analee walked up and was handed her diploma.

After her heart had stopped when Akito had fought with her, Hatori said it was a miracle they were able to revive her. She had to go through about two weeks of hospitalization and a month of bed rest, but she pulled through. Analee and Ryuichi were going out for about six months. They were thinking about moving in together. Haru and Rin were back together, after Analee had a nice long talk with Rin about her priorities. Hatori was going out with a nurse, Shigure with his editor (surprise, surprise, he's nicer to her now) and Aya was Aya. He wasn't interested in anyone at the moment. Hiro had finally told Kisa about his feelings for her after Analee convinced him that he would lose her if he didn't. Kureno had moved to some far off place, he never told anyone and no one knew were he was. All that he left was a note and an engagement ring that was supposed to have gone on Analee's finger, if things had gone better.

SHIGURE'S HOUSE

**After party, only Analee, Shigure, Aya, Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo up.**

"I can't believe we've finally graduated," Analee said blissfully.

"Yep, I can't wait to get married," Kyo said.

"And make babies," Shigure joked. He and his girlfriend were considering marriage, maybe even a kid.

"Shigure stop messing with Kyo, Hatori how's that nurse your with?" Yuki asked.

"Oh we broke up, apparently she thought we didn't have the same priorities," Hatori explained in a bored voice.

"Sorry Hatori, I really liked her," Analee said in a false sorry voice.

"We all know that you hated her Lee, its ok. I guess I really should've listened to you when you said it wouldn't last," Hatori returned.

"Yeah, well you got to make your own mistakes," Analee answered with a chuckle.

"How are things with Ryuichi?" Aya asked.

"They are great, we're thinking about moving in together. What do you guys think?" Analee asked the opinion of her friends.

"I like him," Hatori answered.

"He's nice," Shigure offered.

"Good guy," Kyo stated.

"He's going somewhere," Yuki said.

"I don't think he would hurt you," Aya responded.

Analee laughed and said, "Well I guess we are moving in together."

"We want you to be happy," Kyo said, looking at her lovingly.

"Yeah you did the thing we thought could never be done," Yuki added.

"You saved us," Shigure and Aya said at the same time.

"You're the best thing that happened to all of us Analee, and you are going to always have a place with us, for as long as you live, even in the afterlife," Hatori stated.

"Man, I love all you guys," Analee said as tears came to her eyes.

"And we all love you," they all said at the same time. And life was good for them now and forever.

The End


End file.
